Childish Whims
by AmericaBlessGod
Summary: Kaien Cross comes across a young vampire. He brings her back to Cross Academy to show her to Kaname, hoping that he could help. The problem? She is terrified of vampires and won't go near them. Kagome/Zero Vampire Knight/Inuyasha
1. Found

**Childish Whims**

**Summary:** Kaien Cross came across a young vampire. He brings her back to Cross Academy to show her to Kaname, hoping that he could help. The problem? She is terrified of vampires and won't go near them. Kagome/Zero Vampire Knight/Inuyasha

**NOTE: **Once again, if you see _anything _wrong with my spelling, grammar, writing, etc... Please let me know and I will change it!  
**THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: **_Sigh,_ I don't own anything. I still don't understand why I must say this, after all, it is _quite _obvious.

* * *

**Chapter One  
Found**

Walking along by himself whistling a small tune, Kaien Cross enjoyed the day as he made his way back to the Academy. He had just come from town buying a few groceries and the like, and was enjoying his walk back home. Normally he would have sent Yuuki or Zero to do the shopping for him, but it was a sunny day and he wanted to stretch his legs. Besides, there was something inside of him telling him to go. He had yet to discover why exactly he got the feeling, but his instincts were never wrong so why would they be this time?

Still... He had come up with nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. Forgoing his thoughts, Kaien focused more on the sky. Frowning, he couldn't believe that such a beautiful day could turn like this so drastically. The clouds were coming in fast, and he knew that they would bring rain. Sighing, Kaien decided to up his speed. Hopefully he would make it a bit before the rain hit. But he didn't think he would make it in time. Holding the bag on his back tighter, he prepared to run for it. Just as he was about to take off, he heard a rustle in the bushes to his left. Waiting cautiously, Kaien watched to see if whatever had moved would come out.

Thinking that it was just a small woodland creature, he prepared to run again. But as the first raindrop fell, he was met with the most startling blue eyes he had ever seen. They were a deep ocean blue, but around the pupil was a lighter shade of blue. He admired them for a second, right before those eyes closed and the small body they belonged to, collapsed through the bushes and into his awaiting arms. Her clothes were torn and bloodied, and she was now unconscious. The most shocking part he found, was the fact that she was a vampire.

* * *

Hours later and Kaien was sitting in his office waiting for his two children to meet him. Kagome, as he had found out her name was, had woken up as soon as he had brought her home, cleaned her up, and put her in new clothes. Because he had not had a little girl around for years, he had no clothes that fit her in size. So currently she was wearing one of Yuuki's blue shirts. The sleeves had to be rolled up to accommodate her smaller arms. She was also wearing one of Yuuki's dark blue skirts, it came to about her knees, and the waist had to be tightened with a safety pin.

She was standing on his left and looking curiously around his office. He was asking her questions about her family and other relatives. From what he could gather they were dead. He tried asking her what happened, but she always broke down in tears and would not speak. Thinking that it was best to save the questioning for later, Kaien waited patiently for his two children to arrive.

Not a minute after he thought that, was there a knock on the door. Bidding them to enter, Kaien waited until Yuuki and Zero were fully in his office and the door was shut before he began to speak.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun, I am glad you made it so fast."

Yuuki bowed and said, "Well you did ask us to hurry and said it was rather important."

"Did I? Hmm." He seemed to ponder that for a moment before remembering that they were there for a reason. "Oh, yes, of course. I asked you here to introduce you to the prefect's new job." As he said this he pointed to his left, where there was nothing but thin air. "EH? Where did she go?" Looking back and forth rapidly, he became worried when he could see her nowhere. As he got out of his chair to further look for her, Kagome shyly peaked out from the back of his chair and moved to the right side of his desk, just as he moved his chair to search behind it.

Kagome watched with curious blue eyes as Kaien searched frantically in his office, yet never saw the little girl in blue standing in plain sight. As he was spinning his chair around and looking under his desk, Yuuki decided to get his attention. Clearing her throat, Yuuki flinched as the Chairman hit his head on his desk.

"Um, Cross-san, were you looking for her?" Yuuki asked as she pointed to Kagome.

He looked up and as the light reflected off his glasses, he jumped up and hugged Kagome to himself saying, "Ah, Kagome-chan! You can't do that to me, you had me worried."

Kagome looked up to him, after he moved away, with sad eyes. And as a single tear fell from her blue eyes, she let out a quivering apology.

"Ah, ah, it's okay. You don't need to cry! I just didn't know where you had gone, and I was worried." When he saw that the tears were beginning to lessen, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He truly could not stand it when children cried, it was almost as bad as when women cried. Turning to Yuuki and Zero, the Chairman said, "Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun, I would like you to meet Kagome-chan. I found her on my way back from town today. She will be staying with us until we can figure out what to do with her. Kaname-kun should be here in a few minutes to help us out with that."

"Kaname-senpai...? Why would he come here?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Have you not noticed yet? Kagome-chan is a vampire."

Yuuki looked shocked at the little girl who was clinging to her adoptive father. And Zero was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. After the shock wore off, Yuuki knelt down to Kagome's level, and beckoned her with a smile. A few seconds of uncertainty, and Kagome let go of the Chairman and jumped into Yuuki's welcoming arms.

Yuuki let go of her after a few moments of tight embracing. Looking into Kagome's eyes, Yuuki said, "Hi Kagome, my name is Yuuki."

"Yuuki-nee-chan?"

Shocked showed on her face for all of about half a second, before a smile broke out on Yuuki's face at Kagome's new title for her.

"Yes, Yuuki-nee-chan."

The Chairman was, at that point, dancing in circles at how well they were getting along. He looked down at the little girl in front of his adopted daughter and asked, "Ah Kagome-chan, would you want to live with us if we cannot find your family?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side as she tried to contemplate what he was saying. Before her young mind came up with the simplest solution to his question.

"You would be my Otou-san?"

Streams of tears fell from his eyes at her simple question. He ran to her and hugged her tiny body close. His other children had never really taken to calling him their father. He had no clue why. But now he had another seven-year-old to call his daughter. Unless of course, Kaname could tell them something about her family. And though he would like to keep her for himself, he would not keep her from her real family.

Yuuki, seeing that Kagome was getting a bit uncomfortable with their tight embrace, as well as losing air, pulled her out of her father's arms. It took Kaien a few moments before he realized that Kagome was not in his arms anymore. Startled, he looked frantically around for her, only to find her safely in Yuuki's arms.

Any reprimand he would have given Yuuki for taking away his new little girl, was halted when a knock came to his door. Straightening up, the Chairman called for the person to enter. Kaname walked through the door and looked to the Chairman.

He bowed as he said, "Good evening Chairman Cross, Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu. What was it you needed to show me?" He could not see Kagome because she was hiding behind Yuuki's legs.

"Ah, Kaname-kun. Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course Cross-san. You said it was rather urgent, and I trust your word."

"Ah, thank you Kaname-kun. And yes, I had a question for you." His face changed from the playful and all smiles, to a serious all business expression as he asked, "Do you know, or have you heard, of any vampire families that have either been murdered or have lost their child recently?"

Kaname looked a bit taken aback by the question. He truly had not expected that to come from the normally cheerful Chairman's mouth. Looking straight into the Chairman's eyes, Kaname said, "I have not. But why are you asking such a question?"

Kaien pointed to the small being still hiding behind Yuuki and explained, "I found her on my way back from town. Her clothes were bloodied, and she was a bit scraped up. It is a wonder that no vampires had come running. I brought her here and got her cleaned up and in some new clothes. She is a vampire, so I decided to ask you if you knew anything. If not then...," he trailed off as he looked at Kagome and back at Kaname, before smiling hugely and exclaiming, "I will keep her! She has already called me her otou-san and Yuuki her nee-chan. She would fit right in!"

Kaname ignored his rather loud exclamation in favor of getting a closer look at the child. He couldn't see much, but he could tell that she had black hair and shining blue eyes. He took a sniff in the air around the child to make sure that she truly was a vampire. Yes, he trusted the Chairman's word, but he wanted to make sure. As he finally took a good whiff of her scent, he reeled back in surprise. Kaname didn't even try to hide his shock as he stared at the small child before him. He tried to step closer to the child to ask her a question, but she cried out in fear and hid behind Zero's legs. Understanding that it was he that she was afraid of, Kaname stepped back and watched as she clung to a rather annoyed Zero.

Zero looked down at the small girl glued to his leg as he said gruffly, "What are you doing?"

She just looked up at him with her large blue eyes. He could clearly see the tears forming on the edges, yet she didn't let her tears flow. Seeing that she was not going to let go anytime soon, Zero turned his head toward Kaname, about to ask him what that was all about. Before he could voice his question, Kaname asked the Chairman one of his own.

"Cross-san, are you sure that you _found_ her injured in the woods. And that there was no one around her or you?"

"Why yes, I may have wanted to get home because of the rain, but I made sure that there was no one around who would be looking for her. Why? Do you know who she is?" Kaien asked in a slightly depressed tone. No! His new daughter couldn't be taken away from him!

His fears were relieved when Kaname shook his head and said, "No, I do not know who this child is. However, how that is possible is beyond me."

"What do you mean Kaname-kun?" the Chairman asked with a tilt of his head.

Kaname looked seriously into the eyes of the Chairman as he explained, "This child is not only a vampire, but a pure-blood."


	2. Placement

**Chapter Two  
Placement**

Zero felt his eyes widen as Kaname made his announcement.

_A pure-blood? How could a pure-blood end up here in her condition without notice? The vampire Council would have known about her. Even Kuran did not know of her existence. Does that mean that the Council doesn't know?_ Zero continued his thoughts as Yuuki stared at the frightened child and tried to think of a way to alleviate her fears. Yet she wasn't sure what the child was afraid of.

_It couldn't be Kaname-senpai could it? She wasn't afraid of the rest of us, and Kaname had done nothing to her. So what is she afraid of? _Yuuki thought.

The idea that Kagome was afraid of vampires, never even crossed Yuuki's mind. Why would a vampire be afraid of vampires? It didn't make any sense to Yuuki, so it never came to mind.

From the Chairman's point of view, he was shocked. He knew that she was a vampire, but he had no clue that she was a rare pure-blood. Looking at Kaname, he decided to ask him what they should do. Though, he really wanted to keep her to himself – she called him her otou-san! – he knew that someone must have been looking for her.

"Kaname-kun, do you have any idea what we should do with her?"

That was what Kaname was trying to figure out. She was obviously afraid of him, yet he knew not why, he had done nothing to warrant her fear. But he could not take her with him if she was scared. Her undeveloped powers could react to her fear and cause great destruction to the Academy. Before he could voice his thoughts, a knock came to the door. As the person was told to enter, everyone watched as Takuma poked his head in before smiling at Kaname and fulling entering. Shutting the door behind him, Takuma looked around at the group gathered curiously.

"Why is everyone here?"

"Ichijou," Kaname greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! The Night Class students were getting a bit anxious waiting for your return. I assured them that you would be right back, even though you have not been gone long, but they still seemed on edge. I am not sure why, but I feel a bit edgy myself. Do you have any idea why that may be Kaname-sama?"

Kaname had a hunch, and as he looked to the little girl clinging tightly to Kiryuu's pants, Kaname had to wonder at why she would put them on edge.

Takuma just noticing the small child, smiled at her and said, "And who is this cute little girl? I don't remember you adopting a child Chairman."

"I didn't yet, but I would like to adopt her. But we have to figure out what to do with her first."

Looking curiously at the Chairman, Takuma did not understand what it was they had to figure out. "What do you mean?"

"Ichijou, smell her scent and you should understand."

Not understanding, but trusting Kaname, Takuma took a step closer to the child, bent down, and took in a long drag of air through his nose. Once he sorted through all the dust from his nose, he was able to take in her scent. Eyes wide, Takuma spun around and looked to Kaname for assurance. Kaname nodded, and with that Takuma turned surprised eyes at the little girl.

Smiling widely at her he said, "Well, now I know why all the vampire are so high-strung. There was another pure-blood around and they had no clue. But where on earth did you find her? I don't remember any mention of a pure-blood of this age."

As the Chairman explained how and where he found Kagome, Kaname was taking in her reaction to Takuma. She seemed to shy away from him as well. When Takuma and Kaien got to the part where they were trying to figure out what to do with Kagome, Kaname intervened and suggested that they bring her to the Night Class that way she was with others of her kind. Though saddened at the prospect of Kagome leaving, Kaien agreed that that would be the best.

Takuma lowered himself to her level as he tried to coax her to come out from behind Zero's legs. She flinched away from his proffered hand and squeezed herself even closer to Zero. A few more tries later, and Kagome was near tears. Zero sighed when she pulled on his pants again.

"I don't think she wants to go with you," stated Zero annoyed that they kept trying, even when she was obviously afraid of them.

"Then what do you suggest Kiryuu-san?" Takuma asked politely as he stood up from his crouched position.

Zero shrugged uninterestedly, and said, "She could stay with the Chairman. He likes her and she seems to like him. Besides Yuuki would be there to help as well."

Kaname considered this for a moment before agreeing that she would stay with them until they could figure out where she came from and how she got in the woods. Once they were done discussing a few details, Kaname and Takuma bowed and left to deal with the anxious Night Class. For now they would leave the Council out of it. They did not need the Council to know of her for the moment, and it was more important now to keep her safe than to inform the Council of her existence. Especially if they had something to do with her hidden heritage.

As soon as the door was closed, Kagome released Zero's pants and moved to stand next to him. He stood looking down at her with his hands in his pockets and a small frown on his face. Now his pants would be all wrinkled. Not that he really minded much, but Yuuki would be trying to get him to iron them. Maybe she wouldn't notice? She did have Kagome to focus on after all, and wouldn't have time to be worrying over the appearance of his clothes.

His thoughts were interrupted with a small tug on his pants. Focusing back on the little girl at his feet, he silently asked what she wanted. She smiled shyly at him and curved a finger in a gesture for him to come closer. Giving a sigh, Zero complied and bent down to her level. What he wasn't expecting was for the small child to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him close.

"Thank you Zero-nii-chan." Surprised at her action, he was unable to respond right away. As she stepped away from him, he stood back up with a grunt.

Ruffling her hair and giving her a small smile, he said, "No problem."

She beamed at him and hugged his legs once again. She only pulled back when the sound of a person crying happy tears met her small ears. Turning around, she found the Chairman with streams of tears running down his face. Yuuki was looking curiously at Kagome, and Zero was glaring at the Chairman with a frown on his face.

Seeing that his son was glaring him, that Chairman decided that now would be the best time to explain what was going to be happening.

Clearing his throat, Kaien took on a semi-serious expression as explained, "Now that Kagome will be staying with us for an undetermined amount of time. We need to figure out how this is going to work."

"What do you mean Cross-san?" asked Yuuki curiously.

"Because I have much work that I have to do during the day, Kagome could not possibly stay in my office for that whole time. So I figured that during your classes and in-between, she could hangout with either of you two. And since she is apparently afraid of vampires, I can watch her while you are guarding the Night Class. And of course at night she would sleep in her room. Any questions? No? All right, now we need to make a list of the things that Kagome-chan is going to need while she lives here. And tomorrow you two will take her to town. Agreed?"

"Yes!" Yuuki answered enthusiastically. Zero just grunted. He was still trying to see the logic in bringing a seven-year-old child to a class full of high schoolers, and asking her to be quiet the whole time. But then again, this was the Chairman, and his logic was not always the best. At least in Zero's opinion it wasn't. What he found odd about the little girl, was that he did not feel any loathing or hate toward her at all. Though he knew she was a vampire, he felt content and at ease around her, not on edge or stiff like he usually was around vampires.

Shaking away his thoughts, he looked down at Kagome when he felt her eyes on him. He found her looking at him worriedly.

"Are you all right Zero-nii-chan?" Kagome asked in a whisper. He grunted in reply, and she smiled as she took his hand as they moved to sit on a chair. They listened as Yuuki and Kaien made a list of what to get her in town the next day. Every now and again Zero would add something to their growing list, but other than that, he was happy to sit in the chair with Kagome sleeping soundly on his lap. Maybe having a little sister would not be so bad.


	3. Outing

**Chapter Three  
Outing**

The following morning found an excited Yuuki, smiling Kagome, and an annoyed Zero, walking through the town and picking out the supplies needed for Kagome's new life at Cross Academy. They had been shopping for the past hour, and it was almost lunchtime.

Kagome was enjoying her time with her new family, and she couldn't wait to get home and try on her new clothes! After a quick lunch, they continued their previous shopping. They remained in town for a few more hours, before deciding that they had enough and began their trek home.

It was almost dinnertime by the time they reached their home. As they came closer to the Chairman's house, they could smell the beginnings of a... meal. The minute Zero smelled the Chairman attempting to cook one of his... "special" dinners, he dashed to the kitchen to take over. He did not want his new sister to be poisoned. Kaien put up a fuss about Zero ruining his dinner, but forgot about it the moment Kagome and Yuuki stepped inside. As Kaien approached the duo, Kagome excitedly began to tell him all about their day and all of the clothes and other supplies they bought. Even going so far as to drag him to one of the bags and making him help her find a certain item. To say that Kaien loved his new daughter, would be a major understatement. He was surprised at how well Zero accepted her though, and it made her all the more precious to him.

He was sure that raising a pure-blood child would be different then the other two children he raised, what with the drinking blood thing and all. He was glad that vampire children did not feel the need to drink until they went through puberty. So he had a few years yet, by that time he hoped she had gotten over her fear of vampires. Because he did not know a thing about a female vampire's needs, and he would rather not have that problem on his hands.

Dinner was finished a few minutes after Yuuki had helped Kagome put all her clothes in the washer so she could sleep in fresh pajamas and have clean clothes to wear in the morning. They ate their meal and Kagome helped clean the dishes once they were finished. Around nine pm, Kagome was beginning to nod off. The night before Kagome had slept on the couch in the living room, and Yuuki slept in her room in the house instead of going back to the dorm. Yori, her roommate, understood, but stated that Yuuki would have to introduce her to Kagome soon.

Tonight, though, Kagome had her new room. While they were out shopping, Kaien had cleaned out of their storage/guest room, and made sure it was safe for a young seven-year-old vampire child. Changing into her new pajamas, Kagome crawled onto the bed after saying her goodnights. The rest of the household retired an hour later after working on homework and conversing lightly about their day.

Kagome was lying in bed, awake, as she felt Yuuki head back to her dorm, and Zero to his. The Chairman had gone to his room and was snoring rather loudly. Half an hour later, Kagome crawled back out of bed, grabbed the small stuffed bunny Yuuki had given her, and made her way out of her room. Taking extra caution not to wake up her new father, Kagome silently and stealthily made her way to the front door. Clad only in her puppy dog pajamas and blue fuzzy slippers, Kagome made her way to the men's dormitory, determined to find Zero's room.

It was a dark night, but Kagome could see clearly, she was not afraid as most children her age would be. Instead, she was calm. Her senses told her what was around her, and as the only live being was a small bug a few feet away and all the plants, she had nothing to worry about. Coming upon the men's dorms, Kagome creeped up to the door and used her powers to unlock it from the inside. Happy that her plan _actually_ worked, Kagome did a little jump in the air, before quickly moving inside and re-locking the door.

Moving through the numerous halls and up a staircase or two – she lost count after she got lost down a few corridors and had to retrace her steps a few times – Kagome finally felt Zero's aura signature on the other side of a door. Smiling a triumphant grin, Kagome practically ran to the door and knocked on it softly. When she saw that no answer was forthcoming, she knocked a bit harder. About to knock again after receiving no reply for the second time, Kagome paused when she heard the shuffling of fabric and the crash as he fell to the floor.

Gazing curiously at the door, Kagome waited a few more moments as the door opened and a disheveled looking Zero appeared. His white long-sleeved sleeping shirt was in disarray and he was panting marginally. Bracing himself on the doorway, he looked to see who had disturbed his sleep. As he was preparing himself to yell at the person who awoke him, his tirade was forgotten as he saw just _who_ exactly was at his door.

His lavender eyes focused on the small form of Kagome as she stood before him in her light blue pajamas, clutching the small bunny to her chest. He blinked his eyes and opened them again, but the image didn't change at all. She still stood there, in front of his dorm room, at night, in her pajamas, holding the bunny. The only question that was running through his head was, why in the world was she there?

Voicing his thoughts, Zero asked grumpily, "Kagome _what_ are you doing here?"

Flinching a bit at his tone, thinking she had upset him. Kagome practically whimpered out, saying, "I couldn't sleep. So I found your room to ask you if I could sleep with you?" Her statement came out as a question, as she looked up to him with imploring eyes.

His normal response would have been "no," and to tell her to go sleep with the Chairman, but he could tell that she was tired, and she had come all that way to sleep with _him_. No one, save his brother, had done that. But then again, he would never allow anyone to do so. Sighing as he ran his hand through his sleep tousled locks, Zero looked at Kagome's eyes, that were beginning to tear up, and he knew that he would never be able to stay no to her. Giving another sigh, Zero moved out of the way and allowed her entrance.

She looked up at him with surprise and question. Was he really letting her stay? Seeing his nod, Kagome smiled and gave him a hug before running toward the bed, jumping on it, and kicking off her slippers. Zero closed the door and prepared to sleep on the end of the bed, as most children tended to take the very center and leave nothing else. He was surprised to see her waiting patiently at the end for him to climb in. Zero moved to his bed and slid under the covers. As soon as he was comfortable, he felt the bed move as Kagome came to lie by his side. Scooting over to give her a bit more room, Zero watched as she moved the blanket and made herself comfortable at his side. She was fast asleep in seconds and he found himself lulled to sleep by her soft breathing and relaxing scent.

They slept peacefully for the remainder of the night, neither of them realizing the chaos that the morning would bring at the discovery of the Chairman's new daughter missing.


	4. Missing?

**Chapter Four  
Missing?**

The Academy was silent and peaceful. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft twittering of the birds as they searched for their morning meal. Most of the students were sound asleep in their beds, taking their day off as time to catch up on lost sleep from the night before. A few early risers were beginning to stir and move around their dorms to begin their morning rituals. But the rest of the students remained in the land of dreams, basking in the warmth and comfort that their beds provided for them.

"SHE'S GONE!"

At least they were, until a frantic shout rang through the Academy, effectively waking those who were originally fast asleep and startling those that were already moving about. The chaos that ensued would make the day one that everyone would remember. Save for the two beings sleeping peacefully in a small bed located in one of the men's dorm rooms.

The next few minutes were filled with a frantic Chairman running around and enlisting the help of any and all students he could find that were awake. Asking them to help him search for his "lost" daughter. At first they assumed it was Yuuki, and wondered at why she would be lost. It was when Yuuki followed after him a few minutes later that she explained they had adopted another girl. Once students understood who they were looking for, many took off around the Academy and began to look for her. During the chaos, Yuuki noticed that Zero was no where to be found. Thinking that he was still in bed, and didn't want to help, Yuuki hurriedly took off to his dorm, ready to drag him out of bed and make him help search for Kagome.

It took a few minutes, but Yuuki was finally standing in front of Zero's door. Not bothering to knock, Yuuki burst open the door and stood staring at the sleeping figure of Zero. There was a small lump under the blankets beside him, but she was too distracted to notice. All she saw was a slowly awaking Zero moving his head to look at her as she opened his door.

_How could he have still been asleep? The whole Academy is up and moving about, and yet he is still in bed? Well... I am going to change that now. We need his help to find Kagome!_

Standing in the doorway with her left hand on the doorknob and her right held out in front of her, Yuuki stood with her legs partially apart and looked at Zero as she opened her mouth and said, "Zero! What are you doing in bed? You need to get up! Kagome's gone missing and we can't–"

She cut herself off when she saw the small lump in his bed shift a bit, before a small mop of black hair and two half-lidded blue eyes popped out from under the blanket. Yuuki watched blankly as Kagome pulled her small fist out from under the covers and slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Zero was propping his head in his hand and looking at Yuuki tiredly. Why did she have to wake him from one of the best nights of sleep he's had since his parents were killed?

Kagome, too, was looking at Yuuki curiously. Sitting up in the bed, Kagome tilted her head to the side and asked, "Yuuki-nee-chan? Why are you in Zero-nii-chan's room?"

Yuuki stayed quiet for a few minutes, before it finally registered in her brain that Kagome was right in front of her. And not missing.

"Kagome I found you!"

Kagome squinted her eyes in confusion and asked slowly, "Yuuki-nee-chan, are you all right? Because I don't remember ever being lost."

It took Yuuki another moment to realize that Kagome wasn't lost and she must have been sleeping with Zero the whole time they were out looking for her. Wanting to make sure that her assumption was correct, Yuuki asked Kagome, "Kagome-chan, where were you all night?"

Kagome looked at Yuuki like she was stupid for even asking that question. And Yuuki had to admit that it probably was a ridiculous question, as the answer was pretty obvious, but she wanted to make sure just in case.

"I was sleeping in Zero-nii-chan's bed."

She nodded slowly and moved her gaze to Zero. He was beginning to nod off again, and now that she took a closer look, Kagome was starting to fall asleep again too. Deciding that she would let them sleep more, Yuuki quickly told Zero to bring Kagome to the Chairman's house when they were ready. She received a small nod from Zero, before he lied back down and pulled the blanket back over the two of them. Yuuki left with one last glance at Zero and Kagome, who had also lied back down and curled up against Zero's chest.

As soon as Yuuki shut his door, Zero gently pulled Kagome closer to himself and carefully draped his arm over her petite body. She moved even closer and cuddled up to his warmth, where she promptly fell back to sleep to finish her dreams. Zero followed a moment later, trying to catch as much sleep as he could before having to face the Chairman and his enthusiasm. And possible lectures.

* * *

A few hours later found the slumbering duo beginning to awake from their broken dormancy. Zero was the first to open his eyes, and as the light hit his light purple eyes he brought a hand up to cover them as he moved to a sitting position so his eyes were no longer blinded by the sun. Moving his gaze down to the, now moving, lump in his bed, he remembered that they were supposed to go see the Chairman. Deciding that the Chairman had worried long enough, and it was a miracle that Cross had not come to Zero's room to get Kagome, Zero shook Kagome's little shoulder and waited until she was awake to speak.

"Kagome, you need to get up. Your... father is waiting for us and you need to get new clothes on and eat breakfast."

Kagome nodded and sat up in bed, while Zero stood up and moved to his closet, pulling out a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants. He turned around to see Kagome sitting on the edge of the bed, clutching the small bunny to her chest.

"I need you to turn around so I can get changed, all right?"

She gave a nod before turning toward the bed and hiding herself under the blanket, her head in her hands and her little rear end up in the air. Zero shook his head and proceeded to discard his night clothes and exchange them for his shirt and pants.

Once he was finished, he turned back around and signaled for Kagome to get up. Moving to kneel before her standing form, Zero ran his fingers through her hair, trying to tame the bed head she had. Giving up after it was relatively flat, Zero stood and offered Kagome his hand. She accepted with a smile and grabbed her bunny in her left hand and his hand with her right. Stepping back into her blue fuzzy slippers, Kagome waited while Zero opened his door and they headed to the Chairman's house. They were given may stares from the students during the walk there, but Zero ignored them and Kagome was too captivated by the scenery to notice.

Zero took a glance at the small vampire at his side, and wondered again why he didn't seem to mind her company. He _hated_ vampires, with a passion, and yet he found himself feeling almost... attached to the young child. Shaking his head from his thoughts, Zero once again focused on Kagome and discovered that she was peering fearfully at the Moon Dorm gates. No doubt she could sense the number of vampires, and was reacting to her fear. Giving her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze, Zero managed a small smile when she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. She beamed and held his hand tighter with her own. They continued on their way and were soon at the door of the Chairman's abode.

Opening the front door, Zero gently pulled Kagome through the halls to where he could hear the Chairman at work in the kitchen. Luckily, he also heard Yuuki, which meant she would make sure that the Chairman was making edible food for Kagome and themselves. Normally they would have to eat what the Chairman made, but now, they had an excuse to eat different food.

Kagome peered curiously into the kitchen. She was standing a bit behind Zero – he was in the middle of the doorway so she couldn't stand beside him – and watched as her new father ran back and forth in the kitchen, grabbing ingredients to use and placing them on the counter. She also watched as Yuuki would grab said ingredients, and put them back where they came from. The cycle continued until Zero cleared his throat and watched as the two Crosses froze in place and turned their heads toward the doorway.

The next moment and Zero was pushed aside and Kagome found herself in the frantic arms of her father.

"Oh Kagome-chan! You had otou-san so worried! Why did you leave your room last night?" inquired Kaien as flows of tears ran down his face. It truly had scared him when he woke up to find Kagome missing from her room. His first thought was that she decided that she didn't like him anymore and ran away from the Academy. That thought got him moving and enlisting the help of the previously sleeping students. After Yuuki found him a explained that Kagome had slept in Zero's room, he calmed down for a minute but then took off to get her away from his son. He didn't get far before Yuuki pulled him back and explained that they were sleeping again. It was only six-thirty in the morning after all!

"I couldn't sleep so I went to Onii-chan's room to sleep in his bed," Kagome said while looking at the floor, her bunny clutched securely in her arms.

"Why didn't you come to Otou-san's room? I would have let you sleep with me!"

Kagome moved her blank gaze to look into his face and explained blandly, "You snore."

She ignored his river of tears as she looked to the giggling Yuuki and Zero, who was trying to keep his face straight. Smiling at the fact that she could make her new brother and sister happy, Kagome moved around her father and walked over to Yuuki to find out what was for breakfast. Zero ended up making pancakes and Kagome helped. By the time they were ready to eat, the Chairman had finished crying and helped Kagome set the table.

They sat down to eat and talked a bit about what Kagome thought so far about the Academy. Because she had only been there for a little over a day, she had not seen much of the Academy. That led to them talking about what they were going to do today. Zero and Yuuki were going to give Kagome a tour!


	5. Tour

**Chapter Five  
****Tour**

The three of them set off for a tour right after breakfast was finished. The Chairman stayed behind and said that he would take care of the dishes while they went on their tour. Yuuki and Zero were currently showing Kagome the classrooms, as well as each of the bathrooms in case she had to go during class and they couldn't be with her. Kagome enjoyed being with her sister and brother very much. She also liked her new home because it gave her a feeling of safety and security, something she had not felt for a long time.

Shaking out of thoughts of the past, Kagome focused on the Sun Dorms she was now getting a tour of. They had finished the classrooms and Kagome got to meet a few of the teachers that were grading papers and such. Yuuki explained what would now be happening and Kagome promised the teachers that she would be on her best behavior while in class. They were not too keen on having a seven-year-old in class, but since it was the Chairman's new daughter and she seemed to be well-behaved, the teachers allowed it for the time being. Should Kagome get out of hand, she would have to sit in the office and listen to her father work all day. And as much as Kagome loved her new father, she didn't know if she could be around him for that long of a time.

They finished with the Sun Dorms and made to move to the gate of the Moon Dorms. Yuuki was stopped short when she felt a rather hard tug on her sleeve. Gazing curiously back at Kagome, Yuuki was about to ask what the matter was, when she saw the raw fear reflecting in her blue eyes. Seeing the beginnings of tears at the corners of her eyes, Yuuki bent down to comfort her, yet she did not know why there was such an unimaginable amount of fear in her young eyes. When Yuuki tried to comfort Kagome, she turned around and sought out Zero. When she saw him a few feet behind them, she ran and attached herself to his legs.

Startled for a moment, Zero looked down to see the black hair of Kagome's head. It took him a moment, but when he looked up he understood what was causing her reaction. Giving a sigh and running a hand through his silver hair, Zero knelt down to her level and pushed her away before asking, "Kagome do you want to go eat lunch now? You don't have to see the Moon Dorms if you don't want to all right?"

She gave a shy nod and hugged him around the neck. He sighed again and picked her up in his arms. Holding her safely, he turned his face to Yuuki, who was looking at him like he grew two heads. Scowling, Zero turned away from Yuuki and made his way to the Chairman's home to make Kagome some lunch. Yuuki followed a moment later when she realized that Zero was no longer in front of her and he had taken Kagome with him. Running to catch up with them, Yuuki found the two of them in the Chairman's house eating sandwiches and talking about all that they had seen today, well... at least Kagome was talking, but Zero seemed to be paying attention. Yuuki made herself a sandwich and sat down to talk with them as well. Their tour was officially over for the day, and Yuuki had some homework she had to finish for class the next day. After lunch she left Kagome in Zero's care and requested that he take her to the stables and introduce her to the horses. Kagome was ecstatic and quickly finished off the rest of her sandwich, so they could get there faster.

Zero said nothing, but silently agreed to watch her while Yuuki finished her homework. He was already done with his homework, so he would watch Kagome for the rest of the day. Not that he minded too much, he actually found that he enjoyed her company. Not that he would admit that out loud to anyone, but to himself he could honestly say he did not mind her company in the least.

* * *

Later that night, Kagome was getting ready for bed when the Chairman came into her room to see if she was almost ready. Nodding her head, she waited for him to leave so that she could finish dressing. He didn't leave and Kagome stood there shifting from one foot to the other.

Another minute passed and he still had not said anything, getting impatient and cold – she was clad in only her underwear and a large shirt – Kagome looked inquiringly at him before asking, "Otou-san, is there something else you wanted?"

Shaking out of his thoughts at the call of his name, Kaien looked into the curious eyes of Kagome, before remembering why he had come to her room in the first place.

"Oh! Right! I came in here to ask you if you wanted to sleep with... Yuuki tonight?" He was going to say "Zero" but decided to suggest Yuuki instead. He had nothing against his adopted son, but it made more sense to him for a young girl to sleep with a young woman instead of a young man. It was improper! Even if it was an older brother and younger sister. They weren't legally related anyway.

His thoughts were ground to a halt when Kagome answered as she turned back around to finish putting her dirty clothes away, she put on her pajama pants, grabbed her bunny and a pair of clean clothes for the morning, as she turned back around to face him. "No, I am going to sleep with Zero-nii-chan again tonight. I already asked him and he said I could. Besides, I am going to go to class with them tomorrow so he will be there to wake me up and make sure I get ready on time."

"But Yuuki could do that too!" protested the Chairman, he would rather have his two daughters sleeping together!

"Yes, but she has a roommate already, and Zero-nii-chan doesn't. I don't want him to get lonely," she explained looking directly into his eyes as she tried to convey what she felt.

Kaien sighed a bit dejectedly as he saw the determination in her blue eyes. Knowing that he would never get her to change her mind, the Chairman nodded and gave Kagome a smile when she smiled in gratitude before launching into his arms and giving him a hug and a kiss goodnight. He let her leave and watched as she left the room to find Zero before the two of them made their way to the men's dorms.

As much as he didn't want his "son" and new daughter sleeping together, he couldn't help but feel like they were good for each other. He did not know about Kagome's past, but he was sure the she lost her family, and if he had to hazard a guess he would say they were killed by vampires. Zero also lost his family to a vampire and had never felt... connected with the rest of his new "family." But with Kagome, Zero felt a certain connection and peace with her around.

Kaien gave another sigh before turning toward his office to finish a few papers that were waiting eagerly on his desk. After which he got himself ready for bed and lied down on his soft, warm bed. The sound of loud snores filled the room as the Chairman fell into the land of dreams.


	6. First Day of School

**Chapter Six  
First Day of School**

Purple eyes blinked open at the feeling of being poked in the cheek. The same purple eyes fully opened when they were met with dark blue, which also contained a ring of lighter blue around the pupil. Groggily sitting up, Zero glanced questioningly at Kagome before asking, "Kagome why did you wake me up?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side and said quizzically, "You have class this morning and I didn't want you to be late. So I woke you up."

He stared at her for a few moments before her words registered in his tired brain. Looking over to the clock, he read the time that stared unblinkingly back at him. It took him another minute to realize that if he didn't get out of bed and start getting dressed he would be late to class and not even get a chance to eat breakfast. Rushing out of bed, Zero speedily made his way to his closet and pulled out his school uniform. Forgetting that Kagome was still in the room, Zero began to take off his sleeping shirt and tossed it to the side, he stopped from removing his pajama pants when he heard a small squeak from the bed. He froze before turning to find that Kagome was now hidden beneath the covers.

He finished getting dressed before turning back toward Kagome and clearing his throat. Kagome slowly peaked out from the blanket, and once she saw that he was dressed, fully emerged from the covers and raced off the bed to grab her own set of clothes to change into. Looking over to Zero, she brought her hand up and used her pointer finger to make a small horizontal circle in the air, telling him without words to turn around. He did after grabbing his shoes and began to put them on while he was facing the door.

Pulling on the standard school uniform, Kagome tightened the belt around her waist and made sure the skirt was not about to slip off. She was wearing the school's uniform so that she could "blend in" with everyone, at least, that was what the Chairman had said. She had wondered how he came up with that solution.

Kagome was only a seven-years-old and despite the fact that Yuuki was rather short for her age, Kagome was still far shorter than her. The shirt was a bit large for her but she was able to use one of Yuuki's until they could order a smaller one. The skirt came down to below her knees and the shirt almost covered it, but at least it fit and would work until they could get her her own.

She finished and turned to pull her shoes on over her knee length socks; they, too, were also Yuuki's but were not the standard school stockings. No, if she wore those they would come up past her legs and, if possible, would have reached her armpits. Tying her laces, Kagome turned to see Zero waiting by the door with his hands in his pockets and looking at her in boredom. Smiling brightly, Kagome ran to him and grabbed onto his hand when he moved to open the door. Using her hand to open it instead, Kagome kept his hand captive as they made their way to eat breakfast before class. Kagome never paid attention to the contemplative look Zero was sending toward their joined hands. No, she was too busy trying to avoid stepping on the cracks in the path. She didn't want to break her mot– er... father's back now did she?

They arrived a few minutes later, ate a quick breakfast, grabbed their supplies, before heading to class. Most of the students were already in class, but not in sitting in their seats. Many were talking about the Night Class and their beauty, while some were even beginning to talk about Valentine's Day and what they were going to give their "loves." Even though Valentine's Day was almost a month away, they couldn't contain their excitement and were already planning on what to either make or buy the Night Class students.

Zero moved to his usual seat and Yuuki moved to hers. Kagome stood at the bottom in indecision. Finally making up her mind, Kagome gave a decisive nod and made her way up the rows of chairs. Sitting next to Zero, Kagome pulled out a drawing pad, that the Chairman had given her so she wold have something to do during class, and began drawing while the teacher took roll call. Zero cast her a curious glance, but then returned to his normal emotionless self. Kagome was happily coloring in her drawing pad, when one of the female students finally couldn't take the curiosity any longer and raised her hand.

The teacher motioned for her to ask her question. She stood up with a small bow and asked quietly, "Um... why exactly is there a small child in the class?"

The rest of the students took a look at Kagome – who was still focused on her coloring, and at this point had her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration – and then looked back at the teacher waiting for a explanation. The teacher sighed and motioned for Yuuki to stand up and give them the answer. Since he knew Zero would not give them an explanation.

Yuuki stood with a small embarrassed blush on her face. She cleared her throat before saying, "This is Kagome," she explained pointing to Kagome, who looked up from her drawing at the mention of her name. When she saw that the whole class was looking at her, she moved a bit closer to Zero and stared at Yuuki apprehensively. Yuuki cleared her throat to bring the attention back on her as she continued, "She is the newly adopted daughter of Chairman Cross, and Zero and I are supposed to watch her while the Chairman is in his office." Yuuki bowed once more and sat down. The teacher cleared his throat and began the lesson for the day. The students would glance at Kagome every now and again, but she remained in her seat quietly drawing in her drawing pad.

The day moved on and Yuuki had to explain Kagome's presence a few more times before almost everyone knew who Kagome was. Classes for the day were almost over and they were going to be dropping Kagome off at the Chairman's office soon so they could work on homework and afterward head to the Moon Dorm gates for the changeover. Kagome was not too pleased that she would not be able to sleep with Zero that night because they had to patrol the Academy grounds, but she at least was allowed to stay with the Chairman until he was done with work, after which he would escort her to Zero's room so she could sleep in a familiar bed. And Zero would join her a few hours later.

Kagome sighed as she sat in the chair in front of the Chairman's desk, watching as he read, signed, and/or sorted papers. It was almost eight-thirty and she would be heading to bed in a little under an hour. The sky was dark, and the only light provided came from the glowing moon and a couple of twinkling stars. Tapping her fingers on the armrest of the chair, Kagome couldn't help but be bored. She wanted to be with her brother, or at least Yuuki. As much as she loved her new father, he was boring. Especially when he was doing paperwork.

Deciding to see where her brother and sister were, Kagome expanded her senses to see if she could feel them. She found Zero was almost on the other side of the building, patrolling inside and around the Night Class. Kagome subconsciously shivered a bit in fear at the feeling she got from being near the vampires. Moving away from Zero, Kagome tried to find Yuuki. To her surprise, Yuuki was just a few hundred feet outside and toward the Night Class. What surprised her more was the two human girls she felt Yuuki was heading toward. Kagome sat there for a moment, before the smell of blood caught her attention. Yuuki's blood.

Cautiously looking toward the Chairman, she found him thoroughly engrossed in his papers, and never noticed as Kagome slowly made her way out of his office and out the door of the building, before quickly making her way to where she felt Yuuki. She had to protect her sister before the vampires caught wind of Yuuki's blood. She was closer, so Kagome had a chance of getting to her before the vampires. And though they scared Kagome immensely, her sister's safety was more important than Kagome's fear. She would protect her new family, no matter the cost.

* * *

Yuuki was having a normal patrol night. She had already taken her rounds inside, and now she was checking the outside. And as much as it annoyed her, she was not surprised to see two Day Class students trying to sneak around and, most likely, get pictures of the Night Class. Jumping from the roof, Yuuki landed on a branch and used it as leverage to grab hold and drop to the ground. She moved toward the girls and began lecturing them on the dangers of being out at night. It was a normal routine when a Day Class student tried to get photos. She found them, she lectured them, and she would send them to the Chairman for their penalty. Unfortunately, this time one of the girls had gotten hurt.

Moving quickly, Yuuki tried to get the girl to leave faster. She was hoping not to attract the attention of any of the Night Class. Hearing a rustle in the bushes to her left, Yuuki reached for her Artemis rod, and prepared to attack any unwanted guests. She stayed her arm when she watched the figure of her newly adopted sister come into view. Shocked to see Kagome out at night, and near the vampires no less, Yuuki stood up and looked in her direction, completely forgetting about the two Day Class students for the moment.

"Kagome-chan, what are you doing out here? It is dangerous at night, you know that."

Kagome nodded shyly as she approached Yuuki. Gazing at her with her blue eyes, Kagome took a glance at the other two girls, who were looking curiously at her, and back to Yuuki. Bending her pointer finger in a beckoning motion, she waited until Yuuki was closer to her before whispering in her ear.

"I could smell your blood and wanted to warn you before the vampires showed up." Moving away, Kagome said a bit louder, "I didn't want Onee-chan to get hurt."

Yuuki immediately looked for the source of blood, but before she could do anything, she felt a vampire come up behind them. Pulling out Artemis, Yuuki extended the rod and aimed it to the two vampires. It was stopped by Kain, and she watched as he licked the wound attained from the grasping the purifying rod. Looking to Kagome after the vampires appeared, Yuuki was not surprised to see her hiding behind her legs. Kagome was gazing fearfully at the two vampires standing in front of her sister, as she listened to the praises from the Day Class students behind them. Her blue eyes watched as Aidou's eyes shifted to red, and when he took a step closer to Yuuki, Kagome's eyes took on a hardened gleam.

Before Hanabusa could grab hold of Yuuki's bleeding hand, he was stopped by a voice.

"Stay away from my Nee-chan!"

Surprised, he let go of Yuuki's hand and looked down to where the voice came from. He was startled to see two blue eyes glaring heatedly at him. Realizing that this was the newly adopted daughter of the Chairman that they had heard about, Hanabusa put his hands up in a placating gesture and took a few steps back.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I did not know Yuuki's little sister was here as well. I was truly only having a bit of fun with Yuuki-chan."

Kagome's glare increased as she said, "No, you were going to drink Nee-chan's blood. But I won't let you. So you better not try to drink any of her blood, got it?"

"Aye, aye, of course Chibi-chan, I will not think of drinking any of Yuuki-chan's delicious smelling blood," he said with a fanged smirk. This caused the girls behind them to faint at the thought of Idol-senpai being a vampire.

Kagome took a glance at the unconscious Day Class students and looked at them blankly. Turning back around, she found Aidou looking hungrily at Yuuki's blood. He walked a step closer, intent on trying the sumptuous liquid he could smell just below her delicate skin. Stepping in front of Yuuki, Kagome glared at Aidou and he took a step back when her eyes began to glow red.

"Oi, why are your eyes glowing?" Hanabusa asked, even though he had a pretty good idea why. Kaname had informed them that there was another pure-blood in the vicinity, but he had forgotten that it was a child. And now that he paid more attention, he could clearly tell that she was the pure-blood he had heard about.

As soon as Yuuki heard the question, she turned her attention to the small child in front of her. Seeing that, yes, her eyes _were_ glowing red, Yuuki dropped Artemis and knelt down by her side.

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan are you all right?"

Kagome looked over to Yuuki and the glow in her eyes dimmed a bit.

"I am fine Yuuki-nee-chan. But are you all right?" Kagome asked, staring pointedly at her injured hand.

Startled, Yuuki looked down and realized that she was bleeding. Covering it up with her sleeve, Yuuki reassured Kagome that she was fine and that she had not felt it at all.

Kagome gently pulled Yuuki's hand closer, and moved the sleeve away before moving her hand toward her mouth and kissing the scrape, using her powers to heal the injury. When it was fully healed, she moved her mouth away and gave Yuuki's hand a lick to clean of the blood. Yuuki giggled at the ticklish sensation, and only when she remembered that there were still other vampires around did she stand up and grab Artemis firmly in her hands. Kagome moved to stand behind Yuuki again and Yuuki turned to face Kain and Aidou.

"You two should return to your classes. We will deal with these girls and you have caused enough trouble for one night."

"Awe, but Yuuki-chan, we have not had any blood yet."

Before he could take a step closer to either Yuuki or the two Day Class students, Aidou found himself at the gunpoint of the Bloody Rose.

"Drinking blood within school grounds is strictly prohibited," Zero said, as he kept the Bloody Rose pointed threateningly at Hanabusa. "Getting drunk at the scent of blood and showing your true self, vampire," he continued.

Yuuki took a step closer and tried to get Zero to lower his gun. He didn't move and only when Kagome saw him and ran up to give him a hug, did he lower his weapon.

"Zero-nii-chan, I knew you would find us." He just grunted in answer, but Kagome took it in stride and smiled brightly at him. Zero turned his attention back on the vampires when he heard Kaname approach. Kagome moved behind him and grabbed on to his pants like she had in the office last time she had seen Kaname.

Kaname moved closer to Aidou, but stopped when he noticed Kagome hiding behind Zero. He apologized to both Yuuki and Kagome in case Aidou had brought up any bad memories. Kaname knew Yuuki's history, but he did not know Kagome's. He had a guess that it had something to do with vampires, so he apologized for both Kain's and Aidou's behavior. Soon after Zero and Yuuki left, leaving the two girls in Seiren's care. She would erase their memories of the night, and bring them to the Chairman.

Kagome continued to hold onto Zero's hand until they reached their shared room and he left her there to get ready while he informed the Chairman of the nights events. He sighed as he made his way toward the Chairman's office. He was abnormally tired, and couldn't wait to sleep in his bed. The previous nights were some of the best nights of sleep he had ever had. Again, he was reminded of the fact that Kagome was a vampire, but he felt so comfortable around her. And earlier when he had pointed his gun at Aidou, he had stopped when she had stood next to him. Yet, he had not moved when Yuuki had told him to stop. Running a hand through his hair, Zero looked up at the moon and tried to think about what was happening to him. And more importantly.

_What is Kagome doing to me?_


	7. Silent Suffering

**Chapter Seven  
Silent Suffering**

It had finally arrived. After waiting for weeks for its arrival; it finally came. And after weeks of planning and preparing it was finally time. Yes, Valentine's Day had arrived, and the Day Class girls were giddy with excitement. At least... most of them. A few who did not care diddly-squat about the holiday, spent their time sleeping or working on homework. It was a very small percentage, but there were still a few that did not fawn over the Night Class.

Kagome had gotten used to the schedule and enjoyed the time spent with her brother and sister, even if they were in class. She especially loved to spend her time with her brother. She convinced Yuuki to take her shopping in town so she could get the supplies needed to make chocolates for her father and brother. She didn't tell Yuuki that she was also making some for her, because that would spoil the surprise, so she explained that they were _just _for her brother and father.

She was currently in her room in the Chairman's house, wrapping up each of the small chocolates she made for them. She was going to bring them to the Chairman's office, where the three of them were talking about the events for tomorrow. Smiling, Kagome tied the last bow on the third small box. Gathering them in her arms and putting them in a small bag, Kagome stood up and made her way to her father's office, whistling a small tune the whole way. Many of the Day Class students greeted her and said their hellos, she replied in kind and continued on her way. She had become rather popular with the Day Class girls, most proclaiming that she was "so cute" and proceeded to coddle her. Needless to say, she spent as much time with Zero as she could. Many didn't dare get too close to him, especially when he was in one of his moods. Which was pretty, much all the time.

But not Kagome, she stayed by his side whenever she got the opportunity, which was most of the time. She couldn't explain it, but she felt some sort of attachment to him, and he made her feel safe and secure. As far as she could remember, she had never felt that, not even when both her parents were alive.

Looking up, she discovered that she was in front of the Chairman's office door. Knocking quietly, she waited until someone opened the door. A moment later, the door was opened by Yuuki. Kagome smiled and looked past Yuuki to see their father crying over a book of coupons. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome looked curiously at Yuuki. Yuuki laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"For Valentine's Day I gave the Chairman some coupons for my shoulder massages."

Kagome nodded before smiling and pulling out a pink box with a green ribbon.

"This is for you Yuuki-nee-chan."

Yuuki looked surprised; she truly had not expected to get anything. Giving Kagome a small thank you, Yuuki began to open her box. Kagome smiled again and moved over toward her father's desk, all the while pulling out a yellow box with a pink ribbon.

"This is for you Otou-san."

"Ah, my little daughter had made me handmade chocolates! I will cherish these while I eat them! Or maybe I won't even eat them? Oh, yes! I should keep them because they look so pretty, and were given to me by my cute little daughter!"

Kagome looked blankly at him and said, "But, Otou-san, if you keep them, you will never get to see how good I can make my chocolates. And that defeats the purpose of me making you the chocolates to eat."

"Oh, you are right of course! Than I shall eat the chocolates made by my cute daughter!"

Kagome ignored him as she turned with a even larger smile or her face, if that was at all possible, and pulled out the last, and largest, box from her bag. Moving in front of Zero, Kagome held out the green box with blue ribbon to Zero. She waited while he took it from her with a small look of astonishment on his normally scowling face.

Zero had not expected to get anything, least of all from Kagome, but he was even more surprised when she gave him the largest box, as well as smile. Yes, he had noticed how she acted different toward him than she did toward others, even Yuuki and her father, but he never thought much about it. He expected for her to get over her interest in him and attach to someone else, but she stayed with him and continued to sleep in his room with him. True, now they had separate beds, but she still moved to his when she couldn't sleep.

"I made the chocolates myself. And Yuuki-nee-chan helped buy the chocolate. Some of them didn't turn out the best, but they tasted fine. I gave the ones that turned out the best as Valentine's Day gifts to you," she explained as the three of them were looking at their chocolates. Some were deformed, but still edible, and some had the white spots and streaks from over heating. Other than that, they looked pretty good for the work of a seven-and-a-half-year-old. Zero also didn't fail to see that she bestowed upon him the best out of the ones she made. He looked down to see Kagome looking at him eagerly, obviously wanting his approval. Giving her a small, rare smile, Zero raised up his hand and set it gently on her head before giving it a small pat. Kagome beamed at him from his small show of praise, before turning to Yuuki when she mentioned that it was time for class. And through the distraction that Kagome caused, the three of them were able to forget about the conversation about vampires being monsters in human form, as well as the painful memories they brought up.

* * *

Later that night brought the chaos that always occurred near Valentine's Day. Many of the Day Class students were trying to give their chocolates to the Night Class before anyone else had the chance. Kagome was standing in the back of the group, waiting for Yuuki and Zero so she could follow them on their patrol until the Chairman came back home. Normally, she would never get this close to the Moon Dorm gate, but since the Chairman had to go into town for something that she couldn't be there for, Kagome went with the two prefects as they tried to keep the girls from the Night Class.

From what Kagome understood, they weren't supposed to try to give the Night Class students chocolate until Valentine's Day. But she could see quite a few determined souls that wanted to give their chocolates to them now. She almost ran into the crowd when she noticed one girl try to climb the wall to get to the Night Class. Her sister was standing on top of the wall preventing such acts, but the girl slipped and fell. The crowd was a light with chatter as she fell, but it grew quiet when her brother caught her.

Running into the crowd, and pushing through all the girls, Kagome made it to Zero and began to praise him on his fast reflexes. All the while checking to make sure he was not hurt in any way.

Zero could see what she was doing, but couldn't find it in himself to snap at her for thinking he could even possibly get hurt for such a small occurrence. Looking to the girl that tried to climb the wall, and back to the rest of the girls. Zero warned them that if they continued to break the rules, the event would be discontinued. The girls were not too happy to hear this showed their objection verbally. He ignored them as he looked up at Yuuki as she jumped down from the wall and walked over to them. The girls voices became louder when the gates opened and the Night Class came forth. Zero looked down to make sure Kagome had not been pushed when the girls surged forward. He found her standing exactly where she was before, the other girls had gone around her so as not to harm her. He would have been grateful for that, if he didn't already hate his job.

Zero stayed off to the side, while Yuuki tried to keep the girls from pushing. Kagome moved behind him when the Night Class moved farther down the row of girls. She grabbed tightly onto the back of his shirt when Kaname turned toward Zero and began to walk toward him. As he approached, he took a glance at Kagome, before returning his attention to Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun, how are you feeling?"

Kagome could tell that Zero was shocked by the question, but he didn't react to his shock. She hid farther behind him as Kaname took another glance at her before he continued.

"Take care of yourself."

Zero watched as Kaname turned away from himself and Kagome. He knew that Kaname was, in a way, making sure the Zero was not harming the small pure-blood. But he was also trying to see how far he was from reacting to his bloodlust.

Clenching his fists, Zero said calmly, but with challenge, "If you're trying to start something. I'll challenge you anytime, Kuran-senpai." What he meant was that he would not give in to his bloodlust so easily, and he would not hurt Kagome purposefully. And if Kaname had a problem, he would deal with him, personally.

Once Kaname and the rest of the Night Class had left, Kagome moved a bit away from Zero and looked worriedly up at him. He didn't look at her for a few minutes, as he watched the Night Class disappear from view. He turned his head downward to see a head of black hair. Kagome was hugging him tightly around his middle. And he let her. Yet, he still did not know why. And he was not sure if he would ever understand why he was able to stand Kagome's presence, but not that of any other vampire. He wasn't sure if he wanted too.

* * *

Later that night found Kagome sleeping soundly in her bed in Zero's dorm, Yuuki attempting to make chocolates for Kaname for Valentine's Day tomorrow, the Chairman somewhere in the house, and Zero staggering through the halls trying to rid himself of the need for blood. The attacks were becoming shorter apart as time wore on and the vampire blood in his veins spread. But he could not drink the blood tablets, they did little to sate his burning hunger, and he found himself thirsting more and more for the thick red liquid inside each human being. And each time he had to stop himself from thinking about drinking from those around him. It was controllable for the moment, but he dreaded when a time would come where his vampire side would take over and he would become that which he most hated. A vampire. Worse, a Level E.

Staggering to the wall, Zero leaned against it and slid to the floor, breathing deeply to try and calm himself. He could not return to his room in this state. Zero did not want Kagome to fear him, almost anyone else would be fine, but not his sister, not either of his sisters. But especially not Kagome. He stayed in his position against the wall until the Chairman came walking up with a glass of water in one hand and a blood tablet in the other.

"If you just fight it, or run away from it, nothing is going to change," Kaien said as he walked closer. "But you just keep pushing yourself like this...," he trailed off while looking down at Zero's suffering form.

"Shut up," Zero whispered harshly. _I know,_ he added mentally.

Gazing down at the human-turning-vampire, Kaien knelt down and offered the water and tablet.

"This will make the pain easier to deal with, so drink it."

Zero stared at the water and tablet almost painfully, before bringing his hand up and knocking the glass out of Kaien's hand, the tablet following its trip to the floor. The Chairman sighed before standing, holding the blanket tighter around himself.

"Please understand what will happen if you continue like this."

Zero held himself tightly, still trying to get his body under control. He already knew. He knew what would happen. He would eventually lose his human half, and he would possibly attack his family and friends. He could hurt the Chairman, his father-figure. He could hurt Yuuki, his best friend and sister-figure. He could hurt Kagome, his new little sister and more. He was not exactly sure what she was to him, but he knew she was more than just a little sister.

When Zero didn't answer the Chairman continued, " No... you already know."

Yes, he knew. And he would try everything in his power to prevent it from happening. He only wished that the tablets worked, but they did nothing. Nothing. And he knew it was only a matter of time before someone was hurt. He only hoped that it was himself that got hurt and no one close to him.


	8. Giving In

**Chapter Eight  
Giving In**

The Chairman again had to go into town, so when it was time Kagome followed Yuuki and Zero to the Moon Dorm gate. It was time for the annual Valentine's Day celebration. Kagome stood off to the side and watched with incredulous eyes at the way the girls acted toward the Night Class. She took a look at each of the Night Class students, and she just didn't get it. Of course she was only seven-and-a-half-years-old, but still.... What _did _they see in them?

Besides Kaname, there was another vampire that caught her attention. It was the redhead with the cool blue eyes. She heard that his name was Senri Shiki. There was just something about him that seemed almost... familiar. Shaking her head, Kagome focused on the Night Class students as they finished collecting their chocolates and began to move toward the school building. She turned her head toward Yuuki and Zero, to find the former hitting the latter. Raising a curious brow, Kagome finally moved closer as the girls began to leave. Now, she wouldn't have to worry about getting run over by the mob.

As she came closer, she watched as Zero ran off toward, what she assumed to be the barn. Silently regarding Yuuki for a moment, Kagome decided that she would be fine by herself and ran after Zero to make sure he was all right.

A moment later a frantic Yuuki looked around for a missing Zero. When she could not find any trace of him, she decided to start her patrol without him. It was not the first time and it would definitely not be the last. Turning around with a sigh, Yuuki searched for Kagome to go with her. When Kagome, too, was not where she was supposed to be, Yuuki began to panic. The Chairman was going to kill her!

* * *

Zero breathed deeply as he finally got away from the temptation that was Yuuki's bare neck. She was tempting him, he was sure of it. She knew and was teasing him, forcing him to drink from her. He knew it was not true, but at times it seemed like it. He was glad that he never got the urge to drink when he was around Kagome. If he drank from Yuuki, he could possibly forgive himself. But if he took from little Kagome, he could never, ever forgive himself. He wrapped his arms around himself as he felt like someone was watching him. Calling out to them, he wasn't surprised to see one of the Day Class students hiding behind a tree. But he was a bit surprised to see her with a box of chocolates for himself. Having no desire to have company, especially a Day Class girl, Zero told her to leave. She did with a stammered apology and a hasty retreat.

Zero hung his head as he looked at White Lily. The horse stared back at him with her brown eyes and he asked her what she wanted. He got no response, but he was not expecting one. He paused in his harsh breathing when he heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching. He waited to see if the person would leave, or if he would call them out and force them to leave.

Any thoughts on the matter were wiped away when he saw the familiar blue eyes and black hair. Taking deep breathes of her scent, Zero used it to calm down. He didn't know why her scent helped, but he was grateful. It allowed him to get control of himself and stave off the hunger for a a bit longer.

Looking over toward Kagome with a somewhat tender expression, Zero asked softly, "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Kagome looked at him like it was the silliest question she had ever heard.

"I'm here to find you of course," she said as she moved in front of him and looked into his purple eyes. "Why else would I be over here?"

He looked thoughtfully at her before he slowly nodded. True, she could have been there to see the horses, but even then she always brought someone with her. Usually him, but occasionally Yuuki and rarely ever the Chairman.

Kagome brought him out of his thoughts when she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. It took him a moment, but he slowly put his arms around her as well. They remained standing by the barn until the sun had completely set. At which time, Zero brought her back to the Chairman's office, where he had returned a few minutes prior to their arrival. Letting her know that he would see her before she went to sleep, Zero left out the window to help patrol the school grounds.

* * *

The next day found Kagome helping Zero and Yuuki preform some of their prefect duties: dorm inspections. Zero had taken care of the men's dorms, and he informed Kagome that it would be better if she went with Yuuki. So here she was, helping Yuuki push around a cart. It was almost filled to the brim with scrapbooks and picture books full of photos of the Night Class at different times in the year. And when ever they came across a really reluctant individual, Kagome sent them her teary-eyes and ask politely for the books. She said that it was important for her to do her job right for the Chairman. Most caved after that, and for those that didn't, they were dealt with by Zero as soon as he joined them.

As it came time to inspect the Moon Dorms, Kagome went back to stay with her father. She stayed with the Chairman until past dinner, at which time they ate and returned to his office. She only left when Kaname arrived to talk to the Chairman, and she could not stand being near him. She left the office to began searching for Zero or Yuuki. She moved along the halls and up one of the many staircases to the second floor. She felt Yuuki somewhere up here, and she could feel Zero somewhere between floors. She suspected he was on a landing on one of the staircases. Kagome felt Yuuki move closer to Zero, she was probably looking for him, and Kagome decided to begin walking in their direction.

She continued at a relatively slow walk toward where she felt both Yuuki and Zero. Her pace only quickened to a run when she smelt the scent of blood. Yuuki's blood. She remembered the last time she smelt her blood and followed, Yuuki had been about to be bitten by a vampire. Racing faster at her thoughts, it took Kagome less than a minute to find Yuuki. But she was not expecting to see Zero and Kaname. The former covered in the blood of her sister.

* * *

Zero stood there looking at Kaname as he asked him if Yuuki's blood was delicious. Taking a step back and putting a hand over his face, Zero finally realized what he had done. He had given in. The bloodlust had caught up to him as soon as he smelt Yuuki's blood in her bandage from her earlier injury. He had attacked her, plunged his fangs into her delicate neck. He drank from her. Her blood was all over his face and shirt. And she had fainted from blood loss. And it was all his fault.

Falling back against the wall, Zero watched pathetically as Kaname gently carried Yuuki to the infirmary to deal with her injuries. The injuries he caused her. He had hurt his best friend, the person who had been there for him ever since the Chairman brought him back after his parents were killed.

He didn't stop his train of thoughts until he heard the familiar soft footfalls upon the stairs. Looking up with panicked eyes, Zero prayed that it was not who he thought it was.

_No, anyone but her! Anyone but Kagome. She cannot see me like this. She cannot hate me. I don't want her to hate me. Please, no. _

He closed his eyes to keep from seeing the truth; he did not want to see the fear and disgust that he _knew_ were in her eyes. How could it not? She was afraid of the vampires, so why should she not fear him? Hate him?

His eyes snapped open when he felt her soft hands in his hair and on his face. She ran her small fingers through his silver hair, while her left hand cupped his right cheek before moving slowly to his mouth and running a finger gently over his bloodied fangs. He looked into her eyes, waiting to see the fear in them and waiting for her to run away and hide, but all he saw was concern, gentleness, understanding, and something he had not see for years. Love.

He drew in a sharp breath at the look she was sending his way. How could she possibly love a monster such as him? His breathing stopped when she put her small arms around his neck and held onto to him as if her life depended on it. He didn't return the embrace. He didn't deserve the comfort he got with her just holding him. So he wouldn't return it.

Kagome was not mad that he didn't return it, but she was saddened by that fact. She pulled away after a few minutes and gazed into his guilty eyes. Standing fully, Kagome grabbed onto his limp left hand and began to drag him toward the shower. He was filthy and needed a bath before they could go to sleep. Zero followed numbly as she pulled him through the halls and out the building until they reached the Chairman's house. He watched as she pulled him to the bathroom and proceeded to run the shower for him. Making sure the water was not too hot and not too cold, Kagome turned toward the stiff standing Zero and walked over to him. She pulled him over toward the shower, and only when she tried to unbutton his shirt did he react.

Pausing in her work, Kagome looked up when she felt his bloody hands touch her own, though the blood had dried by now, she could tell that it still hurt him to look at it. He gently pushed her away and took off his own shirt. She left when she saw that he would be fine. She went into the kitchen to make him some instant ramen, something she had gotten really proficient at, and waited until he walked in ten minutes later with a towel around his shoulders. He looked better, refreshed, now that he was in clean clothes and the blood was gone.

He trudged through the door to the kitchen and found Kagome sitting at the table with a bowl of ramen in front of herself and another sitting readily across the table from her. He walked over silently and sat in the seat where the ramen awaited. Zero grabbed the chopsticks sitting on the table and began to eat the warm noodles. They ate in comfortable silence and once they were finished they headed toward the men's dorms to sleep. Tonights events still in the forefront of their minds, but Zero's thoughts were a bit more painful than Kagome's.


	9. Leave or Stay?

**Chapter Nine  
Leave or Stay?**

Zero did not attend school the next day, still trying to get over last nights events. Yuuki went to class, but her attitude was dampened a bit by what had occurred. She already knew that she would forgive Zero for biting her, but she was saddened that he had not told her to begin with. It was at the end of math, and the students were putting away their books and supplies, when Yori decided to voice her question.

"Zero-kun hasn't arrived, right?" she asked Yuuki softly.

Yuuki paused before saying a bit nervously, "Yeah, he hasn't been well since yesterday."

"Really? Is Kagome with him?"

"Eh? Well, I guess so. I haven't seen her since yesterday either. I suppose she could be with Zero." _But, would Zero let her near him? Does she know what happened? And if she isn't with Zero, than... where is she? _Yuuki couldn't help the troubling thoughts that went through her head. As much as she loved and trusted Zero, she didn't want the same thing that happened to her to happen to Kagome. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Kagome. Of course, she didn't know that having Kagome near him helped calm the bloodlust.

"Did anything happen?" Yuuki turned back to Yori as she asked, and tried to alleviate any worries she may feel. She tried to turn Yori's attention away from herself, until their next teacher came into class for the next lesson.

The more Yuuki continued to think about Zero, and the conversation she overheard last night about Zero being transferred to the Night Class, the more she got the urge to leave and talk to Kaname about Zero staying. A moment later and Yuuki had left her seat and proceeded to run toward the Moon Dorm, hoping to change Kaname's mind.

* * *

Kagome sat on Zero's bed as she watched him toss clothes into his duffel bag. She had tried getting him to reconsider leaving, but he was adamant, saying that he could not live there any longer and be a danger to Yuuki and the others. He didn't say it out loud, but they both knew that he was also talking about hurting her. She knew it was a ridiculous thought, and tried to tell him so, but he would not budge. She wanted to go get the Chairman or Yuuki to help stop him, but she was afraid he would leave while she was gone. Kagome had already decided to go with him, with or without his permission. Her only regret was not being able to say goodbye to her new father and sister.

As Zero packed the last of the clothes he would be bringing into his bag, he turned toward Kagome, who was still sitting on his bed watching him pack. He felt awful for just leaving her here alone, but he could not take her with him. She was one of the reasons he was leaving. Grabbing his bag, he pulled it over his shoulder but stopped when he saw what was under it. Grabbing the Bloody Rose, he looked at it contemplatively, deciding if he should just shoot himself and rid the world of his disgusting existence.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome reached over and put her hand over the one holding the gun. She gazed up into his lavender eyes, and tried to, once again, convince him to stay. He pulled his gun from her hand and put it inside his coat jacket. He could always shoot himself after he left the school grounds. There would be less of a mess to clean up that way.

Zero stood up and was about to leave when his door was thrown open and Yuuki ran in. As soon as she saw Zero and Kagome she relaxed. But when she saw the duffel bag on Zero's shoulder and his almost empty closet, she began to panic anew.

"Zero? Wha?" She didn't know what to say. She wanted to stop him. She didn't want Zero to leave, and she could tell that Kagome didn't either. He ignored her and began to walk around her so he could leave. He wanted to get out of there without anymore interruptions. He wasn't sure if he would want to leave if people kept trying to get him to stay. And he didn't want that! No, he didn't want to stay. He didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Before he could get around Yuuki, he was stopped by someone grabbing him from behind and holding him tightly. And because he could see Yuuki standing in front of him still, he was sure that the person holding him was Kagome.

"You can't go Zero-nii-chan! You can't!" Kagome had forgone her earlier promise to herself that she would not cry. Her tears flowed freely down her face and soaked the back of his blue jacket. He remained standing, seemingly unmoved, while on the inside, he was trying to resist. He didn't deserve to be here. He didn't deserve to have the kindness and love that was shown and so freely given to him. He _didn't_ deserve it. But... he _wanted _it. Zero had not felt at home more than he had while with the Chairman and Yuuki, no matter how weird they got, they were still family. And recently, Kagome had come into their lives, his life, and he could _see_ the changes in the students and the Chairman. He could almost see the changes going on inside of him. Which is why he _had _to leave. He could not harm them. Not now, not ever.

Preparing to gently push Kagome away and get out of there, he was stopped when Yuuki took a step forward and wrapped her own arms around him. As she began to speak to him about everything being all right, and how it always will be. And how they would always be there for him, he felt his resistance dissolve. Numbly letting his bag fall to the floor at his feet, he lightly placed one hand around Yuuki and the other over Kagome. Silently letting them know that he would stay. For now. But if it got too much and too dangerous, he would leave. And they would not be able to stop him.

* * *

Kagome later found out that Kaname tried to get Zero transferred to the Night Class. When she heard that, she immediately went to the Chairman to get him to reconsider. They couldn't take away Zero-nii-chan! They just couldn't!

The next day she found out that Kaname would allow Zero to stay, on the condition that Yuuki had a way to protect herself from his attacks. Thus, she was given a special bracelet that had the ability to render him motionless should the need arise. Kagome wasn't too happy that he was treated as such, but she was glad that he no longer had to transfer classes. She knew that he wouldn't last there very long there, because none of the Night Class students loved him. But she did! And she would keep him safe. Even from himself.


	10. Troubles in Town

**Chapter Ten  
Troubles in Town**

A week flew by, and the three "children" of the Chairman had fallen into routine once more. And just like normal, Yuuki and her roommate were running against the clock to not be late to class. Kagome sat in her usual seat next to Zero, but now they were sitting in the top row closest to the door. Why? She was not sure. But she couldn't complain. Now whenever she needed to use the bathroom, the door was closer.

She watched with a smile as Yuuki came bursting through the door with her roommate. The teacher had not arrived, so she was safe. From what Kagome could hear from the other students, was that they were getting a new ethics teacher. She was curious, because she could not remember her father telling her anything about that. She shrugged it off as him being forgetful, or it not being very important. Because he also didn't tell Zero or Yuuki.

Her thoughts came to a stop as the door once opened once again. Kagome studied the new teacher for a few seconds before she turned her attention toward Zero when she saw his shocked expression. She could also see a look of recognition in his eyes. Looking from Zero to the teacher, Toga Yagari as he had introduced himself, and back again to Zero, Kagome pondered at their relationship. As the class started to ask the new teacher various questions, Kagome watched as Zero stood up and left the room. Not wanting to leave him by himself, Kagome followed a second later through the classroom doors. She caught up to him and the two of them began to walk through the halls and to the outside. Yuuki caught up with them a few minutes later and together the three of them made there way toward the school gate.

The Chairman was standing there waiting for them and in his hand he held a shopping list. Kagome ran toward him with a smile and gave him a hug. She stepped back a moment later and listened as the Chairman told Zero and Yuuki to go get changed so they could go to town for him. The Chairman handed the list off to Zero and waited for them to leave. Kagome looked up to him with pleading blue eyes. With a small smile on his face he nodded and watched as Kagome beamed at him before giving him one last hug and following Zero to his room. She had to change as well, and most of her clothes were there anyway.

* * *

They had been shopping for a good hour before Kagome expressed her desire to eat. Zero suggested ramen, and Kagome was about to agree when Yuuki pulled them into another small restaurant. Kagome later found out that Yuuki had visited before with Yori and really liked their parfaits. Kagome was still trying to figure out how a parfait could be considered a meal, but brushed it aside when hers came. She may not have been in the mood for ice cream, but she would eat it to make Yuuki happy. Besides, it really was pretty good.

Kagome sat between Yuuki and the wall. She would have sat beside Zero, but the groceries were there and Yuuki didn't want them beside her. They ate in relative silence until the waitress came over and asked Zero if he was from the Night Class at Cross Academy. Needless to say, he was not to thrilled. Kagome watched worriedly as he excused himself and left the building. She would have followed if it weren't for Yuuki sitting next to her and blocking her escape. Besides, she couldn't just leave Yuuki alone. Zero could take care of himself, but Yuuki... sometimes had problems doing so.

As soon as Yuuki was finished, the two of them left to find Zero and head back to the Academy. When they arrived outside, Zero was no where to be seen. Kagome took a moment to try and locate him, but was interrupted when Yuuki grabbed her hand and took of in the direction she thought Zero went. Somehow they ended up in an abandoned part of town and while running through the streets, Yuuki caught her arm on some metal. Her jacket was torn and she had a small scratch, and from her spot standing next to her, Kagome could clearly smell the small amount of blood.

Kagome sensed the vampire heading for them from above right before Yuuki pulled out Artemis and blocked his attack. Yuuki pushed Kagome behind her – even though Kagome tried to protest – and stood protectively in front of her. The vampire jumped back and began to talk about drinking Yuuki's blood. Yuuki froze up in fright as the vampire started running toward her again. Before he could get close enough to touch Yuuki, Kagome ran in front and made a diagonal slashing movement with her arm.

The vampire froze for a moment with wide eyes, before disintegrating into dust. Kagome stood glaring at the spot where the vampire's remained

"Nobody hurts my family," Kagome whispered coldly to no one in particular.

Yuuki had already collapsed from shock and remained frozen on the ground, staring listlessly at the clothes on the ground. A moment later and Zero appeared around the corner behind Yuuki, he stood staring in shock at the remains of the Level E vampire he had sensed near Kagome and Yuuki. He looked from Yuuki to Kagome and down to the remains of the vampire. Before he could ask what happened, Shiki and Ichijou appeared in front of them.

Ichijou was holding his sheathed sword and looking in shock at the tiny pure-blood in front of him. Shiki looked half asleep as he gazed dispassionately at his surroundings. A tense silence followed in the next few minutes, and was only broken when Shiki spoke.

"I guess... we weren't really of need."

Yuuki knew that from their appearance they were there to kill the Level E vampire, but she didn't know why. She understood why Kagome did it, even if she was still surprised that she _did_, but she didn't understand why Ichijou or Shiki would come to town to kill a fellow vampire. And as she questioned them on it, the only response she got was for her to come to the Moon Dorm tonight if she wants answers. After they left, Zero turned to Kagome and found her looking at him with a relieved smile on her small face.

Understanding that, though she killed the vampire, she was still a bit scared. In a rare show of affection, Zero slowly opened his arms and waited for Kagome to jump into them, which she did a second later. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shirt, taking in the scent that was entirely his. As they made their way back to get their forgotten groceries, Yuuki filled Zero in on what happened after he left, which she scolded him about. He just ignored her and continued on his way, Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms. As they came closer to the Academy, he couldn't help but think about what would happen tonight at the Moon Dorms. And what he would do with Kagome while they were gone.

* * *

Kagome awoke from her nap to find herself no longer in Zero's arms, but back in her bed at the Academy. Looking out the window, she saw that it was dark out, and most likely time for her to go tot bed. But she just woke up and she wanted to find Zero. Scooting to the edge of her mattress, Kagome slowly slid off her bed as she tried to think about where Zero and Yuuki were. She knew that they were not on patrol, it was the weekend and they had no class. So she didn't know why Zero wasn't in his bed.

Realization dawned on her a moment later and a second after that Kagome was running out her door and heading toward the Moon Dorm gate. She would not go outside, but she would be there when they came out. She had a feeling that something was going to happen, and she wanted to make sure that her brother and sister were not hurt. If they were, someone _else _was going to be hurt as well.

* * *

Her hunch was correct and not ten minutes from when she arrived at the gate, did Zero come stumbling through. She looked worriedly at him as he stumbled toward one of the ponds. He was in so much pain from trying to get his bloodlust under control, that he didn't notice Kagome following closely behind him. He made it to one of the larger concrete ponds, and leaned against the rail surrounding the area. Breathing deeply to get himself under control, Zero stared blankly at the ground as the mark on his neck glowed and throbbed and his eyes began to glow red. Kagome ran toward him just as Yuuki came around the corner and saw Zero.

Hugging him tightly around the neck, Kagome subconsciously sent her aura out to calm his. All the while, Zero took deep breathes and began to calm down. He breathed in Kagome's scent and once he had enough control. He hugged her back, holding her tightly, but not painfully, to his chest. Yuuki reached them a few seconds later and knelt down besides them, making sure they were all right.

Kagome pulled away when she felt his breathing slow down back to normal, and when she felt his need for blood lessen. Gazing into his shining purple eyes, Kagome brought her small hand up and brushed his left cheek. He leaned into her touch, and she took it as permission to continue, so she brought her other hand up and ran in through his silver hair.

The whole time she was doing this, Yuuki watched with silent awe at the way Zero was reacting to Kagome's touches. He was never too fond of people touching him, but somehow Kagome was able to touch him and he seemed to accept it. Welcome it. Want it even. And as she watched the tender moment between the two siblings, she couldn't help but smile at the precious scene.

The "precious" scene was interrupted by the sound of a gun being drawn and the safety unlocked. Zero and Yuuki looked up, and Kagome turned around to see who made the noise. She found the school's new ethics teacher standing over them with a gun pointed dangerously at Zero. Kagome stood up and blocked his view of Zero as much as she could with her small body.

She glared at him and said coldly, "What are you doing with that thing?"

Toga blinked as he looked to the tiny girl trying to protect his former student. As soon as the words registered in his brain, he blinked again before letting out a low chuckle. When he saw her eyes narrow a bit more, almost making it so her eyes were shut, Toga stopped laughing.

Ignoring her question, Toga said, "Little girl you should move out of the way before you get hurt." Toga remembered the Chairman and himself talking about her earlier. She was his newest adopted daughter. She was also the one who had killed the Level E he found in town earlier. She was a vampire, a pure-blood from what the Chairman said, but she never acted like one. And she appeared to be fiercely protected of those she considers family.

"I am not moving until you leave!"

"Hn." He would not hurt her, but she could end up getting in the way.

Before anything else could happen, they were interrupted by a yell from the trees followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Pervert!"

_SLAP!_

"Ah! Sango-chan, why did you hit me?!"


	11. New Arrivals

**Chapter Eleven  
New Arrivals**

The four beings standing beside the pond, all turned their attention to the two beings arguing as they made their way over to them.

"Why do you think I hit you, you pervert?"

"Because you secretly love me and were using that as an excuse to touch me?"

"What?!"

Before Sango could hit Miroku again for his behavior, Toga cleared his throat, effectively gaining their attention. Sango and Miroku turned toward Toga and once they saw him, stood straight and walked closer. Once they were only a few feet away from the others Toga began to speak.

"Miroku, Sango, why are you here?"

Miroku smiled and said, "Why, Toga-oji-san, Mom sent us. Saying something about stopping you from killing a 'cute' former student. And to do that, we are now going to be attending this school."

Toga ran a hand over his face in exasperation. Why did his little sister have to interfere? And why was Sango there? Turning his attention toward the girl standing next to his nephew, he said, "I understand why my sister sent _him," _he pointed to Miroku as he said this, "but why exactly are you here?"

"The organization wanted me to help with the extermination of any and all Level E's I may come across. And besides," she paused as she glanced at Miroku, who was now looking curiously at Zero, Yuuki, and Kagome, "I have to make sure _he_ stays away from the Academy girls." She pointed as Miroku as he moved around his uncle and began to speak to both Yuuki and Kagome.

"Why hello Lovely Ladies. What are you doing out so late at night?"

Yuuki looked nervously at him, while Kagome narrowed her eyes distrustfully, and Zero glared, hard. Miroku laughed nervously at the looks he was receiving, as well as the eyes he could feel boring into the back of his skull. Turning to Kagome first, he moved as close as he dared before lowering more to her level.

"My, you sure are a cute little girl aren't you? I bet you will be quite the catch when you are older." He stopped talking when he felt the glares of almost everyone present bore down on his person. Laughing nervously once again, Miroku stood back up and moved to his right a bit and looked to Yuuki with a smile. Before he could open his mouth to speak, he felt some kind of pressure pushing against him, and the next thing he knew, he was under the water. Sputtering once he made it above the surface, Miroku found Sango laughing at him, Yuuki giggling, his Uncle smirking as well as Zero, and Kagome holding a smug look of satisfaction.

He scowled as he pulled himself out of the pond. Sango continued to laugh at his misfortune, and his scowl deepened. It took a couple of minutes, but Sango was finally able to get herself under control, but just barely. By that time the Chairman had shown up and shooed them all away to go to sleep. Saying that young children needed their rest, and Kagome was not going to sleep unless they all did. The Chairman showed Miroku and Sango where there new dorms were and escorted them personally. After which he retired to bed and promptly fell asleep after such a taxing day.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next day to find herself in her own bed, and as she turned to look at Zero's bed, she was happy to find him sleeping peacefully. At least, she was until she took a look at the clock. Jumping out of bed, Kagome did a double take to make sure that what time she was reading was correct. They were already an hour late to class. Running to the closet, Kagome was about to get her clothes and change before waking Zero, when she stopped and looked at his sleeping face. Thinking quickly, Kagome came to the conclusion that he needed his sleep more than he needed to go to class at the moment.

Giving a nod to herself, Kagome tossed her clothes back in the closet and made her way over to Zero's bed. Slowly slipping under the covers, Kagome cuddled up to before falling asleep. Never knowing that Zero had awoken the moment she jumped out of bed.

He waited until she had fallen asleep before putting his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. He was grateful that she had let him sleep. He truly did not want to go to school today, and he was tired. Taking another inhale of her scent, Zero closed his purple eyes and fell asleep next to the person that had come to mean more to him than even his own parents and siblings ever had, adopted or not. He didn't even realize the depths of his own feelings. And they wouldn't be truly shown for some time.

* * *

They left their room later to get food and take a shower, before returning to their room so Zero could work on homework, and Kagome could color more in her coloring book. This one had pictures of horses _and_ puppies in it.

While they were sleeping together, Kagome had subconsciously sent her powers and aura into Zero, allowing the bloodlust to recede for the time being. He would not feel the need for blood for quite awhile, and he wouldn't need to try and drink those tablets. Zero had not felt as good as he did since before he was bitten, and he was sure that Kagome had something to do with it.

He looked up from his homework to stare at the young child lying on the floor and coloring her pictures. He knew he shouldn't be having such thoughts about his little "sister," but sometimes he couldn't help thinking that he wanted her for his future wife. It was such a strange thought to come to his mind, but for some reason, it would not leave him alone. He was almost ten years older than her, it was wrong for him to think those thoughts, and yet... it somehow felt... right. Like she was _meant_ to be his future wife. Every time the thought came up, he always pushed it aside to think on later, well now, it was later. And he was thinking about it while he watched her color. But... she was a vampire and his "sister." Though legally they were not related so it wouldn't be a problem. Legally. But morally?

His thoughts were ground to a halt when Kagome looked up from her coloring and gave him a bright smile when she saw he was watching her. And he had _that_ smile on. The rare smile that only she was allowed to see. The smile that he gave off when he was happy, but didn't even know he was smiling. The smile that made Kagome's grow in size because she had made her Zero-nii-chan happy!

Zero turned around when she went back to coloring, and he put away his... disturbing thoughts for later. They would head down to get lunch in a moment and then he would take her to the stables to help feed the horses.

He didn't know that Yuuki was currently looking for him. He didn't know that she was searching with the intent to offer him her blood so that he would not fall to Level E. And he didn't know, that he wouldn't need it.


	12. Problems Stirring

**Chapter Twelve  
Problems Stirring**

Yuuki had found Zero at the stables with Kagome, and as she pulled him away to talk with her. They both discovered, that for some reason, he did not feel the need to drink her blood. Even after she pricked her finger and the scent of blood reached his nose, he did not feel the overbearing sensation of needing blood. There was a small ache in his chest, but nothing he could not deal with. And the thought of not needing to drink the blood tablets or real blood, at least for a while, made him strangely... happy. He didn't show it outwardly, but on the inside, he was almost jumping for joy. Almost. He didn't have to worry about hurting Yuuki or Kagome. For the moment at least. He knew it would be back, but for now, he was fine. And he would use this time carefully. Toga Yagari had told him that _she_ was somehow still alive, and with her was his chance for revenge for killing his parents, taking his brother, and turning him into a monster.

He would find her eventually, and when he did; he would rid this world of her existence.

* * *

The weeks went by smoothly after that incident. And Sango and Miroku had gotten used to the classes and even killed a couple of Level E's they had heard about in town. Zero had received an assignment to kill a recently turned Level E, and Sango and Miroku had accompanied him. Yuuki wasn't too happy to hear that Zero had to kill anyone. Even if they were a Level E, but she understood that it was his job to do so. Kagome didn't like it either, but only because Zero was not meant to kill for a living. He was too kind, and too gentle. At least to her he was, toward others he acted rough, but it was a mask he had placed on long ago to protect himself from getting hurt like he did when his brother left willingly with the murderer of their parents. No, he did not hate his brother, he could never hate him. But, he was not as special as he once was.

It was one weekend when Zero and Kagome were staying in the Chairman's house, and Kagome was sharing a bed with Zero, that Kagome got the feeling something was about to begin. And it would change her future and Zero's forever.

Kagome had been sleeping next to Zero, when he woke up with a start, which caused Kagome to wake up as well. Kagome looked at him with tired, concerned eyes as he gripped the bed sheet tightly. Asking him if he was all right, Kagome didn't get an answer. She didn't mind too much. From what she could see, he had a nightmare, but she didn't know what it was about. Moving so she could put his head in her small lap, Kagome gently moved her fingers through his silver locks, calming him down and letting him fall into a peaceful sleep.

He would tell her in the morning. He would tell her about his past, and the woman who haunted his dreams and his life. The woman who turned him into a vampire and cursed him to a life of servitude. Shizuka Hiou.

* * *

Zero _had_ intended to tell Kagome about his past, but the Chairman had come and taken her away for a father-daughter day out. They didn't return for a few hours, and by that time he was already doing his chores and didn't have time to talk to her about his past.

Monday rolled around, and he still had yet to tell her about his past. They were back to routine again and Yuuki and himself were patrolling as usual while Kagome was with the Chairman in his office. It was when the Chairman called Yuuki into his office to discuss something, that would set the stage for the coming week.

Yuuki walked into the Chairman's office, after greeting her father and Kagome, she turned her attention back to the Chairman.

"Ah, Yuuki. I am glad my daughter has come. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What?" Yuuki asked curiously. She couldn't think of anything that the Chairman would need her help with, unless it was something for the upcoming ball. But she was already helping with that, so what could he need her for?

"It's about showing around a new transfer student," he said as he placed his hand on the folder that contained the information concerning the new transfer.

Kagome looked up from the book she was ready from where she sat on one of the couches, and Yuuki's curious look grew in intensity.

"A transfer student? At this late in the year?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to be admitted earlier. But because of her poor health, she was living in a villa deep in the mountains."

There was a pause, as the Chairman spoke and not even a minute later did a knock come to the door. Kagome moved her gaze from the Chairman and Yuuki to the door. The feeling in the pit of her stomach began to stir. She stiffened as the door opened, and when she saw the silver haired vampire walk in, Kagome stood up and moved quickly to hide behind her father's desk. The Chairman looked puzzled when Kagome hid next to him behind his desk. He didn't understand her reaction. Sure, she was afraid of vampires, but even when she saw Kaname she did not try as hard to get away from him. She hid behind Zero, but did not run. Maybe that was it? Maybe because Zero wasn't with them, Kagome didn't feel safe?

Shaking his head of his thoughts, the Chairman turned his attention to the perplexed Yuuki and the concerned looking transfer.

Remembering his manners, the Chairman welcomed the new Night Class transfer student. Once Yuuki was introduced to Maria Kurenai, they both left to begin the tour. As soon as they were gone, he looked to his left to see Kagome standing and staring at the door with a blank look in her eyes. He was worried for her, and when he tried to get her attention, she jumped and turned curious eyes on him.

Kagome looked curiously at her father. Why was he looking at her strangely? And why did he looked so worried? Shaking his behavior off as the-strange-way-her-father-acts, Kagome moved back over to read her book. But her mind was not focused on the book. She could not get her mind off of the strange feeling she got as soon as she saw Maria. It wasn't like when she saw Kaname or the other noble vampires, she didn't only feel fear toward her, but something else she could not remember feeling for another being. Hate, distaste, loathing, anger, and more, but there was also fear. The rush of emotions she felt had been too much and she had hid behind the Chairman's desk to try and escape it. It worked long enough for Yuuki to leave with Maria, and offer Kagome a reprieve.

Kagome continued to think on it until her father said it was time for bed. She closed her book and followed her father to the house so she could get ready, at which point he would escort her to her room. She really didn't need him to follow her, but he felt better and she didn't mind so much. She liked the company fine, but she would rather it be with someone else. Unfortunately, he had to patrol the grounds for awhile before he could go to bed.

The Chairman dropped her off with a goodnight hug and kiss, before returning to his office to work on papers, most were in preparation for the ball in a few days. It was for both the Day and Night Class students, so they had to be careful that their secret was not let loose. Which meant, they had to have plenty blood tablets available before the ball and after. Nodding absently to himself as he made a mental list of what he needed to order and all the chores that needed to be done before the ball, Kaien set to work.


	13. Awakening

**Chapter Thirteen  
Awakening**

The day for the ball was getting closer, and with it came the day for the final exams. Yuuki was not too worried about if she got a high score or not, but when the Class President warned her that if her score brought their class' average down, and made them help with the background preparations, he was going to curse her forever.

Now she had to worry about getting a good grade or forever be cursed. And she really didn't want that. Yori and Kagome told her not to worry so much, and Zero said that he could help her study. She thanked them and they continued on their way to their next class.

Their quiet walk was interrupted by a commotion up ahead, they followed the sounds and discovered that a few of the Night Class students were out during the day. When it finally registered in Yuuki's brain that the Night Class was over when they weren't supposed to be, she immediately began to go after them to send them back. Her trip was halted when a strong, slender hand gently gripped her arm.

She turned surprised eyes to Zero when she saw that the hand belonged to him. Before she could ask why he stopped her, he answered saying that she should not go near the transfer student. Though she was surprised, Yuuki knew that Zero had a reason. Before she could promise that she would stay away, she was hugged tightly from the front. Startled, Yuuki looked down to see Kagome holding her tightly in a hug. She came up to just below her shoulders, and Kagome's head rested over Yuuki's heart as she, too, requested that Yuuki stay away from the transfer student. She used the excuse that she gave her a bad feeling. Yuuki gazed at Kagome with soft eyes, she truly was such a sweet child, and nodded her head in agreement. Yuuki would try to stay away from Maria, right after she helped get all the Night Class students back to the Moon Dorm.

Kagome stepped away when she felt a vampire come closer, before Aidou got a chance to hug Yuuki, she was pulled away and he gripped thin air. He looked around in puzzlement before seeing an equally shocked Yuuki standing in-between Zero and Kagome. He tried to make a grab for her again, but was intercepted by Zero. They talked for a bit, and walked off to discuss something. Kagome watched them go with a worried look in her eyes. She could tell something was wrong with Zero, but he hadn't told her what it was. But she would bet that it had something to do with Maria Kurenai, and that was the reason she got the funny feeling from her. Kagome just didn't understand why she felt it.

So into her thoughts, Kagome missed when Yuuki took off, leaving her books and Kagome with Yori. Yori looked to where Yuuki ran off and back to the thoughtful looking Kagome, before sighing and began to pull Kagome along with her to their next class, brining Yuuki's books with her. Kagome followed numbly until they reached class and Yori explained what happened. She nodded absently as she brought out her book to read, it was one she found in her father's office. She didn't understand it all, but for some reason she couldn't put it down. So engrossed in her book, Kagome didn't pay any attention as the class filled in, nor did she notice as the teacher began his lecture, but she did notice when Zero came in a few minutes after class started and sat in the seat beside her. He seemed deep in thought, and Kagome didn't want to interrupt him, but she was worried and wanted to help him. She decided she would try to talk to him later. Yes, later, when they were alone and didn't have any interruptions. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

* * *

The exams were tomorrow so Yuuki and Zero both had to study. Yuuki more so than Zero. Kagome sat at the kitchen table, her back facing the window, as she watched the Chairman leave to take over Zero and Yuuki's patrol, so that Zero could help Yuuki with her math. She watched carefully at the way Zero was acting. She couldn't quite place what she was feeling from him, but it felt like he was up to something. So when she saw him leave the room, and both heard and felt him leave the building and head over toward the old Moon Dorm, where Maria Kurenai was staying, Kagome said a quick excuse for being tired and going to bed, leaving Yuuki confused and alone to finish studying.

Kagome made her way quickly toward where Zero was, hoping to stop anything bad from happening. She came across the bridge that was over the creek, but it was broken. Using her powers, Kagome backed away and jumped over the water. As soon as she touched ground, Kagome took off toward the building where she felt both Maria and Zero's auras in the same room. She could also feel Kaname and Yuuki heading the same direction, however, Yuuki would not get there in time to stop anything. And Kagome didn't have time to be afraid of Kaname at the moment.

She made it to the door to find it stuck shut. Pulling frantically, Kagome used a small amount of her powers and almost pulled the door off its hinges. Ignoring the slightly ruined door, Kagome ran through the halls to where she could feel Zero. She made it to the ballroom and watched and listened from the outside the room as Zero and Maria talked. She was so intent on making sure that Zero remained safe, that she failed to notice as Kaname came up behind her. It was when someone dropped a sword down to Maria, and she was about to pull it out of its sheath, that Kagome noticed his presence. Not because she could sense him, but because as soon as he saw her take a step closer he stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

The effect was not what he wanted. The moment his hand came into contact with her shoulder, Kagome let out an ear piercing scream and clutched her head in her hands. The scream caught the attention of the occupants inside the room, as well as Yuuki who finally made it. As soon as she heard the scream Yuuki picked up her speed.

As soon as Zero heard Kagome's scream, he forgot about Shizuka and avenging his parent's death, he forgot about the whole reason he had come there tonight, he forgot everything, save for the possibility that Kagome was hurt.

Turning from Shizuka, Zero ran from the room to find Kagome with her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks, her face scrunched up in pain, and Kaname standing a little bit away from her.

Immediately turning his enraged eyes on Kaname, Zero asked coldly, "What did you do Kuran?"

For once in his life, Kaname did not know. All he had done was touch the girl, he had done nothing else. He stared blankly at Zero and back at Kagome, not giving an answer, because he did not have any to give.

Sneering at Kaname for a moment, Zero ignored him when another scream tore through Kagome's throat. Forgetting anyone else was even there, Zero knelt down beside Kagome and drew her into his arms. Yuuki arrived a minute later to find Kagome crying into Zero's arms, she was no longer holding her head, but gripping tightly to Zero's shirt. Yuuki saw Kaname standing off to the side watching the scene silently, Shizuka no where in sight. She had to admit, she had never seen Zero act so caring and tender toward someone else before. Not even when they were younger did he ever treat her with as much care. She smiled as she realized that he must truly love Kagome for him to act in such a way in front of Kaname.

If only she knew that the love he felt was not the love a brother _should_ feel for his younger adopted sister. And if only she knew that Kagome didn't exactly love him the way a sister _should_ love their elder adopted brother. Yes, if only she knew, she would be having a different reaction at the moment. Instead she just smiled, a bit worriedly because the tears were still coming, but still smiling at the cute scene they made.

Any thoughts on the exams tomorrow were wiped out, and the dark feelings rushing through Zero a few minutes ago were gone, replaced with concern for Kagome. He looked down to the, now, sleeping face of Kagome. She was gripping his shirt tightly in her hands, and her tears were still coming slowly down her face. The tears of pain were gone now, replaced with bitter tears of sorrow. He picked her up, and without sparing a glance at Kaname or even Yuuki, left to return to their room. They would sleep tonight, and tomorrow he would ask her what happened. Hopefully she could give him an answer.


	14. Memories Returned

**Chapter Fourteen  
Memories Returned**

Kagome awoke the next morning to find herself in Zero's bed in the men's dorms. She blinked as the light from the window shown down on the floor in front of her. She tried to remember what happened for her to get where she was. It came a moment later, and it had Kagome sitting up rapidly on the bed, at least she would have if it weren't for the two strong arms holding tightly to her small waist. Turning her head, Kagome saw the peacefully sleeping face of Zero. His silver hair was mussed a bit, and his amethyst eyes were closed to the world.

She carefully turned around in his arms as she gazed at the picture he made. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt toward him. He had never felt like a brother to her, at least not in the back of her mind where her elder self sat in wait to be reawakened. But as she was stuck in her seven-year-old body, Kagome could do nothing but admire him from afar, at least, until she could break the spell and return to her normal sixteen-year-old body. But it was not time for her to return fully. In fact, she had not planned to get her memories back so soon. When Kaname had touched her, he had reawakened one of her vampire powers. The power to be able to see a person's past, hear their current thoughts, and occasionally see a person's future by just a mere touch.

She had locked that power away as well, when she turned herself into her seven-year-old self and locked away her memories. It was to protect herself and ensure that she remained hidden until the time was right. Kagome had always been there in the back of her mind, watching as her younger self went about her day. She could say nothing from her place in her mind, but she could influence her emotions most of the time. She instilled a fear into her of the nobles and pure-blood vampires, because they were the only ones who could awaken her. If either of them had drank her blood, it would turn her back into her original self. But she placed more fear of the pure-blood, so that he would not get close enough to even touch. Unfortunately, she had been so worried about Zero, that she missed Kaname's presence last night when he touched her.

So now, here she was. A sixteen-year-old girl, stuck in the body of a seven-year-old, and lying next to the boy that she had fallen in love with. The boy who was supposed to be her adopted brother. The boy she was not supposed to love in such a way. The boy who was now looking at her with half-lidded purple eyes.

Kagome blinked slowly when she realized that Zero _was_ awake, and he _was_ looking at her. She sat up as he woke fully and followed suit. They sat staring at each other for a few minutes, neither of them knew what to say. Zero wanted to ask her why she was there last night, but he also wanted to know what happened to her. He could not think of a way to ask her, so he asked the other question that was nagging him.

"Are you feeling all right?"

_Despite the fact that I am now a seven-year-old with the hormones and thoughts of a sixteen-year-old? Yeah, I am fine. Just peachy in fact. _Kagome knew she could not tell him that, he would think she was nuts, which she probably was. So she just nodded her head and told him she was feeling fine and her head didn't hurt anymore. He seemed relieved and decided to ask his next question.

"Do you know what happened last night?"

Kagome thought about what she was going to say for a moment before responding slowly, "I think that when Kaname touched me last night, one of my powers were awakened."

Zero looked curiously at her for a moment be fore asking, "What powers?'

She looked steadily into his eyes as she responded, "I have the ability to see a person's past and current thoughts with a simple touch if I wished to."

His eyes widened fractionally as he thought of what she said. As soon as it registered in his brain that she could have seen his past, Zero asked, "Did you see mine?"

Kagome looked sadly at him and gave a small nod. Right before she jumped into his arms and hugged him to her as tightly as she could. No matter, what she may feel for him, he had a sad past and no one to comfort him during his time of loss. She would comfort him as long as he wanted. If she could, she would stay with him forever. Maybe in the future she could do so, but at the moment she was still a "child." She was grateful that she still had no need to drink blood as of yet. And though her mind may give her urges, her body did not. It was easy to forget, because she still had the body of a seven-year-old. She was sure that if she was in her original body, that the delicious smell of Zero's blood would be awakening her bloodlust. So yes, she was grateful in a way that she was in her younger body.

Zero did not react at first, too surprised to do anything. It took him a moment, but he finally hugged her back and held her to himself as his past replayed in his mind. While he held her to his chest, he could not stop the feeling that this hug was somehow different than the others they had shared. It just felt different in a way. He didn't mind, the hug was more comforting and... accepting than he remembered.

When he drew away from her to end the embrace, he found silent tears running down her cheeks. He did not understand what made him react the way he did. But as Zero moved his head forward and slowly licked the tears away, he couldn't help the feeling that welled up in his chest as she leaned into his slight touch. Kagome loved how his tongue felt on her face, and truly she would rather have it somewhere else, just as she would rather move her mouth from his own down to his throat where his blood flowed freely just below the surface. She was thrown out of her thoughts as Zero jerked back as if hit when he fully grasped what he was doing.

Zero pulled away from Kagome and sat on the edge of the bed as he tried to give reasons for his actions. He could find none other than the fact that he did not like her tears and wanted to rid her of them. That did not explain her reaction to his touch, nor his desire to move his tongue lower. He ran a hand through his silver locks as he tried to clear his thoughts of Kagome in any way but as his little sister. It didn't help at all when she put her hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to look into her bright blue eyes that were gazing at him in concern and slight confusion. And when he forcefully pulled his eyes away from her searching gaze was when he noticed the time on his clock. Doing a double take, Zero practically flew from the bed and to his closet as he pulled out his school uniform and began to get ready for school. The exams were today, and he had to get to class before it was too late.

He was in such a rush that he completely forgot about what happened with Shizuka last night. He was also in to much of a rush, to realize that Kagome was staring at him with large eyes, before blushing and with a squeak hid under the covers. Much like she did when she first arrived there.

Zero barely remembered to bring Kagome with him so he could drop her off with the Chairman as they took their tests. The day would be a bit shorter today, as all they had to do were tests. And the sooner he finished, the sooner he could return to her and take her somewhere away from their father and his... special personality.

Kagome didn't mind too much as she was dropped off with the Chairman and Zero left to quickly get to class. It gave her time to finish her book, the one her younger mind didn't understand but she did. Which was why she compelled her younger self to read it. The Chairman went through his time moving from working on paperwork and dusting his books, until it was time for lunch. At which point Kagome suggested they go home and make instant ramen. He agreed, after Kagome gave him the puppy-dog eyes. She even added a few tears for effect. Needless to say, he caved when she looked at him.

As Kagome sat back in her father's office, she couldn't help but think about the ball the following day. She knew that Shizuka was not finished with Zero, but Kagome would not let her hurt him. But she did not know exactly _what_ Shizuka had planned for Zero. And it made her nervous as she thought of the possibilities. She knew it wasn't quite time to turn herself back to her normal self, but she didn't know how much she could really do in her small body. She may have the powers, but not the strength and stamina; she would get tired quickly if she used too much of her powers.

She continued to think on it until Zero came in after finishing his test and took Kagome away so they could do something together. He didn't know what to do exactly; he just wanted to spend as much time with Kagome as he could. Before he had to think about what he was going to do about Shizuka and the appearance of his brother.

Kagome could tell that he was thinking hard about something, but she could not read his thoughts because she was not touching him. So instead she chose to divert his attention to something else, that way he would have no time to think on anything that was making him look so melancholy and... angry. After all, they had a ball to prepare for. Yuuki was going to help Kagome get ready, and Kagome would help Yuuki where she could.

Zero still thought the ball was a stupid idea. Why were they letting girls dress up in dresses the revealed their bare necks and parade around in front of a bunch of vampires? But he would go, not only to keep the Night Class out of trouble, but also because Kagome had asked him for a dance. He was not sure if he would dance with her, and if he did it would be away from everyone. But she had asked him to go, so had Yuuki and the Chairman, but it was Kagome that convinced him to actually go. But he would _not_ dress up.


	15. Night of the Ball

**Chapter Fifteen  
Night of the Ball**

Kagome was bored! Plain and simple. Zero had not arrived at the ball yet and Yuuki had gone off with her friends to dance, though now she was looking for Kaname to thank him for the dress. The Chairman was patrolling around the ballroom, making sure everyone was behaving themselves and Kagome sat off to the side in her light blue dress, waiting for Zero to show up so they could dance. He had promised after all! Sure she would appreciate dancing with him if she were taller, but at the moment she had to make due. As long as he actually showed up!

She sensed him the moment he entered. She stood with a smile as she carefully made her way over to him. He was standing over by the door with his usual frown and his hands in his pockets. Reaching his side, Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared playfully at him before she said, "You're late!"

Zero looked shocked at her appearance, before his mask was back in place and he was looking down at her with a blank expression. Kagome huffed before grabbing his hand and moving him back outside, it was the closest place they could dance together without making too much of a scene. Zero followed numbly as Kagome pulled him along. Since when had she gotten so strong? He let her pull him until they were in front of the stairs that led up to the door.

As soon as they were in place, Kagome put her small hands in his and they began to dance. Slowly and terribly, but they danced. Kagome knew that it would be easier once she was taller, and had longer legs, but for now this was fine. Besides, it looked as though Zero was having a bit of fun with their messed up "dancing."

They continued for a couple of songs, before they moved inside to check on the party and to get a drink. Kagome took her time looking around the room and making sure all the vampires were behaving and Zero stood beside her watching as well. It was when they saw Yuuki run away from the terrace and head out the door that Zero and Kagome moved from their spot against the wall. Zero appeared by Kaname before Kagome, and asked why Yuuki ran.

Kaname turned to Zero and said, "I thought I told you your duty. You're Yuuki's shield, it'll be hard on me if you forget."

Kagome stared stunned at his words. _When had Kaname told Zero this? It's not true! Zero is not just Yuuki's shield!_

Zero gritted his teeth, and with a glance at Kagome, ripped off his armband and bolted over the railing to race after Yuuki, trying to keep her from making a terrible mistake. Besides, it was time that he finally took care of Shizuka for good.

Kagome watched as he vaulted over the side, and as she moved to race after him, she called out his name.

"Zer–"

Before she could jump over, Kagome was grabbed from behind and held to Kaname's chest. He placed his hand to her forehead and used his powers to put her to sleep. Kagome fought it for as long as she could. But he was more powerful than she, and she was not at full strength in her tiny body. It took a couple minutes, but Kagome fell prey to her forced sleep. Kaname gazed down at the small body in his arms. He could not have her interfering tonight, but he was not expecting her to put up such a fight. He felt drained of power, not enough to matter, but enough to make him feel it. And if she was this powerful at such a young age, he would hate to meet her when she was older.

When Takuma came onto the terrace a couple minutes later, Kaname handed the sleeping Kagome over to him and told him to give her to the Chairman. He had some business to take care of.

Takuma agreed without complaint, but he had to wonder at why Kagome was asleep in the first place. Disregarding the reason for the moment, Takuma carefully carried her to her father and passed her off while he returned to the dancing. Kaien looked down at the sleeping child in his arms and sighed, he knew that tonight could not just go off without a hitch. Something always had to happen whenever he set parties up.

He brought her to her and Zero's room in the house and left her to sleep peacefully, while he went to find out where his other two children were. No doubt they were at the center of this mess. Whatever the mess was.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning to find herself sleeping alone in Zero's bed. Jerking awake when she remembered what happened, Kagome couldn't help but think very bad thoughts about Kaname. How dare he keep her from helping her friends?

As soon as the thought of Zero and Yuuki came to mind, Kagome jumped out of bed and ran to find the Chairman, as soon as she changed into more appropriate clothes of course. A wrinkled dress was not the best attire for in the mornings or at any time really.

Finding him in his office with a serious expression on his normally jovial face, Kagome immediately knew something had happened. On her way to his office, Kagome had tried sensing Zero, but there was something keeping her from finding him. So she resolved to ask the Chairman.

Walking slowly up to his desk, Kagome looked imploringly at him and asked, "Where are Zero-nii-chan and Yuuki-nee-chan?" She used the suffixes to try and convince him to give her an answer. She even used the large, watery, "puppy" eyes.

Kaien sighed when he saw his smallest child standing before him. He had hoped to delay this as long as he could. But she was up earlier than he had expected, and now he had to give her an answer. Hopefully he wouldn't have to tell her the horrible truth about Zero, that could possibly crush her.

Trying to give her a reassuring smile, but noticing that it only seemed to worry her more, Kaien took a small breath before saying, "Yuuki is fine. She is sleeping in her room at the moment. She was really tired from the ball last night."

Kagome nodded. She knew where Yuuki was; she had sensed her while she was looking for Zero. But she wanted to know where Zero was, and she told the her father as much.

He gave a sigh before he explained, "His vampire side became too much for him last night and we had to restrain him."

Kagome's eyes widened at the possibility of Zero falling to Level E, and them having to kill him. That would explain the reason she could not feel him.

Kaien must have seen the panic and horror in her eyes, because he immediately set to ease her fears, at least as much as he could.

"No, he is not dead. And he did not fall to Level E. At least, not yet. We had to lock him up so he would not attack anyone until we can figure out what to do."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, before turning determined and serious eyes on the Chairman.

"I want to see him. I can help him. I know my scent calms him down I've seen it before. There is a chance that it could keep him from falling to Level E, and bring him back from his current level."

He looked sadly at her before replying, "I cannot let you near him. If he hurt you, he would never forgive himself."

"But he won't hurt me!" Kagome practically yelled out. She had to get to him, and at the moment she did not know where he was.

"You don't know that. He is unstable and could turn on you in a second. He may be in control of himself now, but that could change in a moment when the bloodlust sets in," said a calm voice from behind Kagome.

She whirled around to see Kaname standing calmly in the doorway. How did she not sense him? This was the second time in just a couple of days. It must be because she was so worried about Zero that she was not paying enough attention to her surroundings.

When his words registered in her brain, Kagome glared at him and said resolutely, "He will not hurt me! I know he won't. His vampire side calms when it smells my scent and it can help him return to his normal self."

Kaname looked coolly a the small pure-blood standing stiffly in front of him. What confused him was the lack of fear she now showed. It fact, she had not shown any fear toward him or any of the other vampires since the night she fell unconscious after he touched her. He was not sure exactly what cause her lack of fear, but he could not let her put herself, and possibly the whole school, in danger.

Turning back to the Chairman, he asked to speak to him privately. Kagome began to protest, but Kaien suggested that she go check on Yuuki while he talked with Kaname. Her argument died on her lips as she turned toward the door and practically stalked out of the room to find Yuuki.

Once the door was closed, and he was sure Kagome was far enough away to not overhear their conversation, Kaname turned his serious eyes on the Chairman and began to talk to him about giving his blood to Zero to stabilize him, and the repercussions it could cause. The Chairman listened seriously and gave suggestions and comments when needed. Truthfully, he would rather not have to resort to this, but if it saved his son and made his two daughters happy, he would let him try. Besides, it was not like he really had a choice in the matter. Kaname had almost free reign over the vampires, and Zero was closer to a vampire now than he ever had been. No, Kaname was telling him so that he could be prepared to deal with it. He couldn't wait to tell his daughters that Zero was going to be okay. He would do so, right after he finished this last stack of papers.


	16. Returns

**Chapter Sixteen  
Returns**

Kagome never got the chance to see Zero before he left for break. They said he left to visit some old friends, but Kagome was sure that he just left to get away for the time being. The only reason she did not leave to try and find him, was because the Chairman promised that he was stable and past the danger of dropping to Level E, for a while at least.

Walking back from the stables after brushing and feeding Lily, Kagome couldn't help but feel anticipation for seeing Zero once more. Today was the first day back from break, and she was anxious to see Zero again to confirm that he was all right. She could feel him somewhere nearby, but he was not close enough for her to go straight to him. So she would wait for him to come back to his room, where they would sleep like they normally would. Ever since he had left a couple weeks ago, Kagome had resorted to sleeping in his bed every evening instead of her own. It made her feel better, calmer. His scent always did that to her. But it was starting to fade, she was glad that he was coming back and she could finally get a good night's sleep. No doubt, he was having the same problems as well.

She made it to the Chairman's office and stayed there until after dinner, where she said she was tired and left to go to bed. She fell asleep and remained in Zero's room until he came in later that night after his patrol. She awoke the moment he opened the door. Kagome sat up and looked at his tired appearance as he walked over to his closet to pick out his sleeping clothes. Turning around so he could change, Kagome waited until he was dressed before moving off the bed and hugging him from behind as he glared at the mirror. She could smell the change in him; she could sense it. He had the blood of Kaname Kuran running through his veins. And she knew, without a doubt, that he felt even more disgusted with himself for it.

Wrapping her arms tightly around from behind, Kagome sent her aura to him to calm his spirit down. Afterward, she pulled him to the bed and made him lie down. He didn't resist and when she lied down beside him he pulled her closer and took a long drag of her scent. He missed her while he was away. Zero had not wanted to leave, truly he didn't. But he knew that he had to get a handle on his problems. And while he did that, he did not want to put the people close to him at risk. Mainly Kagome and Yuuki. They were his precious people, and he could never hurt them. He would never hurt them, purposefully.

He would keep them safe. Even if he had to kill himself to do so.

* * *

Kagome walked through town with Yuuki and Yori on one of their shopping trips. School started up almost two weeks ago and once again the siblings had fallen into routine. Though, there was a thin barrier between Yuuki and Kagome and Zero. He was trying to distance himself from them, but Kagome would have none of it. Every time he tried to move away, she moved closer. For every step back he took, Kagome would take two steps forward, and she would often bring Yuuki along for the ride.

Kagome was brought back to the present, when she felt Yuuki stop walking behind her. She turned around to find a little boy holding onto Yuuki's jacket. Yuuki looked down a the young boy as he asked where his mother was. When Yuuki asked him if he knew where his mother was, he nodded but said he didn't want t go alone. After telling Yori that she was going to bring the boy to his mother, Yuuki promised to meet her back at their dorm room. Kagome watched the child with calculating eyes, before declaring that she wanted to go with her as well. Yuuki immediately protested, saying it was too dangerous. But Kagome gave her the "eyes" and Yuuki relented.

They followed as the boy led them toward an old abandoned looking building. As soon as he told them that he was to meet his mother there, he reached up and gave Yuuki a kiss on the cheek in appreciation for her help. Soon after her eyes began to grow heavy and she slowly slid to the floor.

Kagome watched as Yuuki slid to the floor, the boy stood watching her as she turned her blank eyes onto his mismatched ones. He gave a smirk that did not match his young face.

"I am surprised you did not try to stop me from doing anything to her."

Kagome gave a small shrug as she said, "I knew you could do no real harm in your current body. And while you may have the mind of an adult pure-blood, your powers and strength are that of a Level B child. You are practically powerless in your current host," she said with a smirk.

His smirk left this face as he glared at her. A scowl found its way on his face as he said, "My powers will not always be locked in my body. I will have my body back in my power soon. As soon as I have the blood of the True Kuran, I will have my own body back. And then I will proceed with my original plans."

Kagome waved him off as she replied, "That may be so, but right now you are still a weak child."

"You are no better!" he sneered. "How did you get stuck in that form anyway?"

Kagome's eyes darkened as she glared at him. "What? You don't know? Your followers never told of what happened to my mother all those years ago?"

He narrowed his eyes at her tone. "Watch it little girl! I may not be in my real body, but I am still your father!"

Kagome scoffed as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "You were never my father, my sire yes, but never my father," she said coldly. Glaring at him, she continued, "You don't even know what happened after you were 'killed' all those years ago do you?"

The child's face took on a look of confusion as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

She stared incredulously at him for a moment before coming back to her senses.

"You seriously do not know what your followers did? You do not know what happen nearly nine years ago?"

He was starting to get irritated with the way she kept going around the actual subject. No, he did not know what happened. But he would find out.

Kagome looked appraisingly at him before she began to speak, "It was almost a year after your almost death. You were practically dead, so your followers decided that since you were incapacitated at the moment, they would help you out. They decided that they were going to kill your 'human whore' and her 'worthless child.' Unfortunately for them, they did not know that when you mix a pure-blood and a miko, you get a full pure-blood. They met their ends, but I was too late to save my mother," she glanced into his eyes as she finished her sentence, "and your unborn son." She would have called him her brother, but she wanted to make it clear to him that it was _his _son, that they had killed.

Rido, did not know what to think. He did not truly love her mother, no, but he had not cared for anyone even remotely like he had that one human woman. The one woman who had showed him kindness he never thought possible. Of course, she paled in comparison to his Juri, but she was not completely a waste of time. She gave him an obviously strong daughter, and would have given him a strong son if the imbeciles had not killed her. Though he knew a bit about what was going on, he still did not know why she was in her seven-year-old body. Before he could question her further, he felt the closing in of numerous vampire auras. Meaning, he had to leave.

Before he could leave, Kagome stared at him and warned, "If you hurt my friends or new family, I will kill you myself."

He smirked before replying, "How can you kill me if I am not in my body?"

Her glare hardened as he moved around the corner to find his current host's mother. Once she could no longer feel him, Kagome moved to make sure Yuuki was all right. She could feel Kaname getting closer, and she would ask him for help when he arrived. For now, she would sit and wait. It shouldn't be more than a few minutes tops. Besides... she had some serious thinking to do. She had not anticipated running into her father so soon, or at least his soul. It would appear that things were coming to an end faster than she had originally thought they would. Yes, she had some serious thinking to do.


	17. Occurrences

**Chapter Seventeen  
Occurrences**

Kaname ended up calling the Chairman to come pick them up, and Yuuki and Kagome went to bed as soon as they arrived home. The events of the evening to much for their already weary bodies. Shopping could do that to a person.

The weeks passed by quickly after that eventful night, and before Kagome knew it Christmas break had already come. The Night Class left to visit the Aidou family, while Hanabusa stayed at Cross Academy. He ended up visiting the three of them while the Chairman was gone away. Hanabusa succeeded in annoying both Yuuki and Zero to no end, and Kagome ended up doing the same to him.

Even with the added company of Aidou, Kagome loved spending her time with Zero and Yuuki. It was not long after Christmas break started, that it ended, and with it brought the return of the Night Class. Well, most of them at least. Shiki and Ichijou were not present, and Kagome had a sinking suspicion that she knew why Shiki wasn't there. As soon as her memories came back, Kagome knew why he felt so familiar. He was her half-brother, and she knew he was the one chosen to provide her _father_ with a body until his was fully revived. She felt sick when she thought of her _father_ inhabiting the body of her brother. And if she had thought about it beforehand, she would have tried to stop Shiki from leaving. Not that he would have listened to her anyway, but still.

The time was drawing near, and as Kagome glanced at the smiling Yuuki and smirking Zero, she couldn't help but wish that it never arrived to destroy the relative peace they had at the moment.. But she knew it was inevitable. Rido wanted Yuuki, for reasons she was not entirely sure about, and Kagome knew she would protect her with her life. Same with Zero, she wanted to offer him her blood, as it would stabilize him, but she could not until she returned to her original body. And she could not do _that_ until the time was right. Which would be coming up shortly, hopefully within the next week or so. Because the sooner it started, the sooner she could help end it. And thus, helping rid the world of just one more nuisance.

* * *

It was while Kagome was lying in her bed waiting for Zero to return from patrolling, when she smelt not only Zero's blood but Kaname's as well. She became concerned, but did not move from the bed. As she watched him return to their room, blood soaking his shirt and face. She silently stood up and help him clean up. He said nothing about what happened, and she did not ask. Instead, she helped him to bed and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. How she wished to be held in his arms when she was in her older body. Kagome was sure that she would mold right up to him, and she wanted to feel that completion that she just knew would be there. She only hoped that he did not push her away when he found out. Even if he saw her as just a sister, she could live. But not if he pushed her away.

Zero watched as she held tighter to him as her eyes scrunched tighter together as if she were about to cry. He held her closer as he tried to offer her comfort. It gave him an excuse to hold her tighter, even if he didn't need one. But he felt dirty even holding her while he thought the thoughts he did, and dreamed the dreams he did. It was not right to think of his sister in such a way, especially if she was nine years younger than himself.

He tried, truly he did. But he could not seem to shake the feelings that seemed to arise within him when he thought of Kagome. And even now, while she held him in her tiny arms, he couldn't help but want to keep her for himself. Zero soaked in the attention she was giving him. He knew that the days ahead would be tough. Something was going to happen, something he didn't know all the details for. But it had something to do with Yuuki, Kaname, and his brother who was now transferring into the Day Class. He was going to tell Kagome in the morning, as she would hate it if she were left out. His brother would be arriving tonight, and attending classes tomorrow. Zero was not sure if he even wanted to go. After drinking blood from Kaname, Zero not only felt more disgusted with himself, but he felt extremely tired. Yes, staying in bed holding the girl in his arms that he knew he would never have, sounded much better to him than going to class.

* * *

Kagome and Zero ended up going to class toward the end, and Kagome got stuck with Yuuki as Zero went off to talk with Ichiru. She followed Yuuki as she went after Zero, and watched as Zero and Ichiru conversed. She did not know why he was there, but she would bet her life it had something to do with her _father._ She just hoped it all turned out fine in the end.

* * *

He was here! She could not believe that her father, in person, was actually at the school. Well... not exactly "in person." His body was there, in a stone coffin, and his soul was currently inhabiting her elder half-brother. How could he do that to his own son? Kagome was mad, but she knew she could not try to stop him. Not until he returned to his body.

With Yuuki's increasing nightmares and hallucinations filled with blood, Kagome had to almost forcefully keep herself from interfering. It was not her place to awaken Yuuki's dormant blood, even if it would help her. It was not her place to interfere. The time would come where she would be needed, but at the moment, the only thing she needed to do was act cute and pretend she didn't know what was going on. At least until one of her "siblings" were hurt. That was when all bets were off, and whoever hurt them would pay. And to make matters worse, Yuuki had to become Kaname's "lover" so he had a valid excuse to give her protection.

Kagome huffed. She could have protected Yuuki just fine. And even with the protection they offered, Yuuki still collapsed from lack of sleep due to her nightmares. She was currently sleeping in the infirmary while Zero went off somewhere, leaving Kagome alone in the room with a sleeping Yuuki. Not that she minded, but it was really boring sitting there watching Yuuki sleep. It was only when the door opened, and Ichiru walked in, did Kagome perk up.

He seemed surprised she was there, and his hand tightened on something in his pocket. She narrowed her eyes when she caught scent of what was in his pocket. Moving to stand in front of Yuuki protectively, Kagome glared at Ichiru as a warning.

Ichiru paused as he tried to think of what to do. He could try to over power the girl, she was small and looked rather weak, or he could leave and say he couldn't get to Yuuki to give her the blood. His decision was made for him as soon as Aidou entered the room and demanded he hand over the vial. Ichiru gave it with a careless wave and left the room, already figuring out how to tell Rido he failed.

Kagome remained by Yuuki's side until she was well enough to move, and Zero came back to get her for classes. The three of them left together. Her personal guards following diligently behind them.

Kagome hoped dearly that it would all be over soon. Feeling those vampires always following them around, annoyed her to no end. And she was not sure she would be able to last much longer if Aidou did not stop talking.


	18. It Begins

**Chapter Eighteen  
It Begins**

Kagome's sleepy eyes snapped open as soon as the scent of both Kaname's and Yuuki's blood reached her sensitive nose. She jumped out of her bed and ran to change her clothes when she felt the presence of another pure-blood vampire come into existence. Yuuki had been reawakened.

No doubt Zero was near them and probably not in such a good mood. After all, he hated vampires. And Yuuki was just "turned" into one. It made her wonder why he didn't seem to mind being around her. It also made her hopeful for their future.

As soon as she was dressed, Kagome took off to find Zero and make sure he was kept out of trouble. On her way to his location, Kagome passed by Rima fighting her father in Shiki's body. She would have intervened, but before she could, Shiki pushed Rido from his body and fell unconscious. She gave a quick smile before continuing on her original path, Ichijou would make sure that Rima and Shiki were taken care of.

Becoming a blur as she felt the need to be by Zero's side grow, Kagome made it to the top of the school within a minute to find Zero staring blankly at a spot on the ground. Reaching his side, she followed his line of vision to see where Kaname and Yuuki had sat before. Drops of Yuuki's blood sat lying on the ground as proof of what happened. She didn't know what to say to Zero, he was obviously hurt that the person he thought of as a sister turned out to be a vampire the whole time, and he didn't know it.

Standing by his side, Kagome waited as he finally came back to his senses to find a somewhat shivering Kagome standing at his side. Immediately he pulled her closer to his heat and held her close. Both for her comfort, and for his.

She encouraged him to return to their room to get some sleep and think about what happened. He did not want to think about it. He wanted to forget it. But he knew it was not over. There was a reason Kaname awoke her then, and Zero had a feeling he was a part of it. Somehow.

They went to sleep, and by morning Yuuki had come by to visit Zero, but was denied entrance. She left, but not without remorse. Kagome listened as Yuuki left from the other side of the door. She could smell the tears that she shed.

Turning to Zero, who sat on the corner of his bed with his head in his hands, Kagome walked over to him and said, "You shouldn't have done that. She was only trying to make things right again." When she saw that an answer was not forthcoming, she continued softly, "She didn't know she was a vampire. And it wasn't her choice."

His head turned sharply to look at Kagome when he heard her. Truly, he knew it was not Yuuki's fault. But it hurt that he never knew that she was a vampire. And a pure-blood none the less. When he thought more about it, he realized... that Kagome was the same. And he didn't feel any different about her knowing that she was what she was. So why did it make a big difference when it came to Yuuki? He had no idea.

Before he could think more on it, a sharp knock came to the door. A moment later and the Chairman was peaking his head in.

"Ah, I though I would find you two here."

"Hello Otou-san," Kagome said softly.

He smiled at the title she called him, but his expression turned serious as he turned toward Zero.

"I came here to get Kagome."

Zero's head jerked up at his exclamation. Kagome looked questioningly at him. Before either of them could ask why he had to take her, he continued.

"It is starting to get more dangerous around here, and I don't want her to get hurt. We are going to start evacuating the students as soon as well. But I wanted to make sure Kagome was safe before I worried about the older kids."

_Actually, I am as old, if not older, than most of the students here,_ Kagome thought idly.

Zero did not like the idea of being away from Kagome, but he knew that something was coming, and he didn't want her to get hurt. Besides, he could feel his bloodlust growing steadily inside of him. And he didn't want to take a chance at hurting her.

Kagome did not like the idea of being left out. But she also knew that it was not time yet. So for now, she would go with her father. But as soon as Rido was in his own body, she was coming back. If she did not kill him personally, she wanted to be there when it happened. Kagome looked up to the Chairman with her eyes wide and pleading.

"Please Otou-san! I want to stay with Zero... nii-chan," Kagome almost forgot to add the suffix. She was thinking about him not being her brother too much lately. When her father gave her no response, she turned her pleading eyes to Zero. Only to find him with eyes narrowed and a serious, thoughtful expression on his face. He gazed down at Kagome when she called out his name, and found her looking pleadingly at him.

Heaving a small sigh, Zero gave her head a small pat before saying, "I think the Chairman is right. You should go with him. It will be safer, and I won't have to worry about you getting hurt."

Putting her head down in sadness , Kagome knew he would say that, but she was still saddened to not be around to help. And yet... she was happy that he was concerned for her safety. But what about his own? Would he make sure that he was safe? And that he returned back?

She turned her blue eyes back into his own purple, before declaring, "Alright, I will go with Otou-san, but only if you promise me that you will come back safe. And you will make up with Yuuki. She may be a vampire, but she is still our sister. She is family."

He hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod to show his acceptance. Whether or not he would actually be able to fulfill his side of the bargain, he was not sure. But he would try to be strong, for her. For Kagome.

She nodded back with a large smile on her face. Turning back to her father, Kagome grabbed a hold of his outstretched hand as they made their way out of the men's dorms.

Zero watched them go with a empty look in his eyes. He didn't even know if he would be able to see her again, but if not... than it was probably for the best. He would never hurt her, and she could find someone her age to love and care for her for the rest of her life.

Even as he told himself this, he couldn't help but feel an ache in his chest at the thought of anyone but him taking care of her. He wanted to spend his life with her, however short it may be, but he wanted her to be happy. And he knew that she would be happier with someone else. Someone... who could provide her with all that she deserved, the best. Someone... who could properly protect her and keep her safe from any and all harm. Someone... who didn't stand the chance of turning on her and sucking her precious life blood from her body.

Someone... who wasn't him.


	19. Bloodlust

**Chapter Nineteen  
Bloodlust**

Zero could not take it anymore. His thoughts remained on the words Yuuki told him just a few minutes ago.

"_I am no longer the Yuuki you used to know Zero. Because, my vampire side devoured the remainder." _

He could not believe it. He would not believe it. Yuuki was a vampire, a pure-blood even. But she was still Yuuki. He knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. Because if he did, it may give him a reason to fight the bloodlust longer. He could feel Yagari and Cross outside of the dorms. Zero already decided to let them kill him. He did not want to run the risk of hurting them. And his bloodlust was growing. Fast.

Staggering to stand from his bed, Zero clutched his Bloody Rose in his hand as he made his way to his window. Just as he thought, he found Yagari and Cross down below conversing. Clutching the window sill, Zero quickly launched himself through the window and landed in a crouch on the ground below.

Straitening up as much as he could in his weakened state, Zero leaned against the building as he tossed the Bloody Rose to Yagari, giving him orders to shoot him. Yagari refused and instead pulled Zero to the room where they could restrain his vampire side if they needed to. He did not chain Zero to the wall, but left him there to decide what he was going to do. Become a vampire, or a hunter.

Zero watched with reddened eyes as Yagari left him on the ground. He could not think straight. Something was growing in his blood, and he had an assumption that it had to do with him drinking both Yuuki's and Kaname's blood. They were both pure-bloods, and Yuuki's blood had awakened. The bloodlust was gaining up on him, and he knew that he would have to choose soon. But it would not be the choice Yagari had picked for him. No, his choices were either die by his own hand or... find someone to kill him.

* * *

It was time. Kagome felt it the moment Rido returned to his body. Standing up from her previously lying position on the Chairman's bed – his room had a special barrier around it to protect it – Kagome moved out of the door and to Yuuki's room. She was going to need some larger clothes.

* * *

He couldn't stop his thoughts. No matter how much he tried focusing on his current situation, and when that didn't work, he tried to think of only Yuuki and her change, but his thoughts kept drifting to Kagome. Was she safe? Did the Chairman get her somewhere where she could stay out of trouble? Would she be happy if he were gone?

His eyes strayed to the Bloody Rose lying innocently on the ground five feet in front of his slouched form. Could he do it? Could he truly kill himself to keep the others safe? What if he could help them now? What was happening outside of his "cell"?

He did not know, but his thoughts again returned to the aching of his body. His blood was moving, and it was painful. A pulse went through his veins, and he could feel the presence of yet another pure-blood. This one more evil than the others. Yet, he did not move. He remained in his place against the wall, still contemplating his next move. Still trying to decide whether to live or die. To remain with Kagome and Yuuki at Cross Academy, or leave so they remain safe.

* * *

As soon as she grabbed one of Yuuki's longer skirts – because Yuuki was shorter than her it would come up to a bit above Kagome's knees, as opposed to right below the knees where it came up to Yuuki – Kagome made her way to the guest room, her originally appointed room. Placing the skirt and one of Zero's shirts on the bed, Kagome made a barrier around the room to keep scent out. It would not do to have a vampire ruin the procedure because they smelt her blood.

Quickly changing into the Chairman's large bathrobe, Kagome sat in the middle of the room in a cross-legged position. Taking her left pointer finger, she pushed power into her nail to make it grow. Making a cut in her right hand till she had a long, thin cut across her palm, Kagome repeated her actions with the left hand. Placing her hands, palm-up, on her bended knees, Kagome closed her eyes as she prepared to bring her powers to the surface. It was difficult for her to separate her miko powers from her vampire powers, but in order for her to change back, it had to be done. Reaching deep within herself, Kagome found the two mingling powers. Her red vampire powers danced with the blue of her miko powers. Never mixing, but forever together. Mentally, she grabbed a hold of the red and carefully pulled it till it seeped through the cut in her left hand. Mixing and swirling in the blood until they became one. She repeated the process with her miko powers. The blue power came from her right hand and manifested into a ball of her raw power.

Taking deep breathes to calm down her breathing, Kagome muttered a few words under her breath before clasping both her hands together and holding them closed as the powers forcefully mixed with each other. A wind began to spin around her small form, her powers coming out and mixing with the wind. Until all you could see was a swirling purple bubble spinning continuously around her. A few minutes later and the wind slowed down and the power seeped back into her skin.

Opening her blue eyes to take in the room around her, Kagome was happy to see that she was back in her original body. After making sure that she was safe and everything went as it should, Kagome collapsed to the ground in a dead faint. She would awake in an hour or so, and by that time her energy would be mostly back and she would go searching for Zero. And when she found him, she would first give him a large hug before pulling him away so he could help her kill Rido. Then... she would explain why she was as she was. Oh, she was going to have fun with that. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to stay asleep. It was less painful that way.

* * *

Bring in a ragged breath, Zero tried to make sense of what had happened just an hour ago. Kaname had found him in this room, and explained to him about what was happening. Rido, Kaname and Yuuki's uncle, was revived and now after Yuuki.

To top it off, he was supposed to be her knight, her shield. He was apparently prepared for the part. By drinking both Yuuki's and Kaname's blood, Kaname had made sure that he would be strong enough when the time came. The only problem... he was not strong enough now. In order to become strong enough, Zero was told he had to devour his younger brother's blood. To return the power and strength that was supposed to be only his at birth, and bring it back to himself. But Zero could not, would not do it. No matter what, he could not kill his brother. He may have said that his brother was dead to him, he may have said he meant noting to him, but it was all a lie. He still loved his brother, and he would die before he was forced to kill Ichiru.

But then, what about Yuuki? Would she be killed because he wasn't there to protect her? And what of Kagome? What would she do if both he and Yuuki were gone? Living her life at the Academy alone with the Chairman.

His eyes opened in horror at the thought of what the Chairman would feed her and what he would dress her in. The thought that he raised Yuuki just fine never crossed his mind, he was too stuck on the horrifying possibilities to think about that point.

He was brought out of his thoughts as another wave of bloodlust hit him. Bringing a hand to his chest, Zero closed his eyes as he tried to calm his erratically beating heart. He didn't know what to do, but if something didn't happen soon, he was sure he would just kill himself.

He heard the door in front of him open, but didn't have the will or strength to see who it was. If Kaname had returned, Zero was sure he would grab the Bloody Rose and shoot the pure-blood instead. It would help ease his frustrations a bit, but it would also cause Yuuki more pain.

Feeling a soft, warm hand on his aching neck, Zero opened his pained purple eyes to see who would dare to touch him while he was in this state. He was met with a view of long raven-black hair flowing over the shoulder of a young woman, who looked vaguely familiar to him, but he could not for the life of him remember where he had seen her before. Moving his gaze away from her hair and across her shoulders, to see that she was wearing a white shirt that was obviously too big for her. What a minute? Wasn't that one of his shirt?

Jerking his head up to see who would steal one of his shirts, only be met with familiar blue eyes. Concerned, familiar, blue eyes. His eyes opened wide and the red receded back as he took in a whiff of her scent, just to convince himself that what he was seeing was not an illusion. As soon as her scent hit his nose, he turned questioning eyes to her smiling face.

"K-Kagome?" He had to ask. Because, last time he checked, Kagome was a small seven-year-old that barely came up to his chest, and who's body was definitely not as developed as the obvious young woman was before him. No, this girl, woman, who sat before him was not a cute seven-year-old, but a beautiful woman that appeared to be his age.

As soon as he said her name, Kagome's smile grew. "Hey Zero," she said casually, yet a bit cautiously.

At her confirmation, Zero tried to ask her what happened and why was she like she was, but the only question that came out of his mouth was, "Is that my shirt?"

She laughed as he asked her. Sobering up a moment later, Kagome smiled brightly at him before replying, "Yes, this is your shirt. Yuuki's wouldn't fit and mine were all too small. I didn't really feel like wearing one of the Chairman's shirts, and besides... I like your smell on me," Kagome explained with a small blush on her face.

He seemed mesmerized by her voice, and all he could think about was how beautiful she sounded and looked. Before she was cute, but now... he wasn't sure if his brain would ever be able to put together another coherent thought again, and he was okay with that.

She brought him out of his thoughts as she began to speak in more serious tones. He could only listen as she began to explain what they were going to do. It would seem that she knew what was going on, maybe even more so than he did.

"Zero, I know that you do not like vampires, in fact you hate them with a passion. So I want to apologize in advance for what I am about to do. If there was another way to go about it, I would have. But there is none, so I am sorry."

He was able to do little more than give her a confused glance before the smell of blood hit his nose. Eyes once again shining red in the dark, Zero's eyes locked on to the thin trail of blood slowly making its way down the column of her neck and to her collar bone before being soaked into his white shirt. Not even knowing what he was doing, Zero soon found his fangs lodged deeply into her throat. The warm, red, life-giving liquid flowing smoothly down his throat, sating the burning thirst he felt.

What he did not know, was that Kagome was controlling the blood now flowing through his veins. She commanded it to search and destroy any and all traces of bad vampire blood, before using her own and replacing the old. He would be a vampire, but he would not be under her control. She only had one more step to complete the procedure. Carefully brushing his silky, silver hair away from his glowing tattoo, Kagome whispered her apologies into his ear before her fangs sank into the center of the glowing mark. As his blood flowed into her mouth, Kagome could taste, not only her powers flowing through his veins, but she was surprised at the extent of feelings she could taste. He loved her, and she was sure that from her own blood he would know that she loved him as well. Words were not needed, they knew each other's innermost thoughts by sharing each other's blood.

He grunted when her fangs pierced his skin, but otherwise continued what he was doing. Zero didn't even know what was happening. All he knew was the taste of Kagome's sweet blood, the smell of her in his shirt, and the feelings he could taste. It made him want to keep her to himself. To hide her away from the rest of the world. The urge to do so had never been so strong. And now that she was at the age where she would start thinking about dating, it made the desire to have her and keep other males away stronger. He would have continued to drink her delicious blood, if his thoughts had not returned to him and he remembered what he was doing. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he pulled away slowly and licked her neck clean. Zero was about to apologize when he noticed that she was slowly licking the blood away from her own marks on his neck. He stifled a groan at the feeling it left as she pulled away with a final lick to his neck. The holes already healing.

She pulled away to look into his deep amethyst eyes. They were shining with a silver glow as the light provided reflected the natural shine in his eyes. About to open her mouth to ask if he was all right, her words were silenced as he moved his head down and slowly kissed her on the lips. At first she didn't respond, too shocked to do anything, but after a second she began to move her lips with his own. They continued to kiss for a minute before the need for oxygen became known to their aching lungs. Pulling apart with ragged breathes, the two of them stared at each other's eyes, trying to make sense of what happened.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They turned their attention to the doorway, to find Ichiru standing there with his wide eyes staring shocked at the two beings sitting on the floor. Kagome would have been embarrassed at being caught by Zero's brother, if the smell coming from Ichiru had not been so strong. Blood. And a lot of it.


	20. Change

**Chapter Twenty  
Change **

Ichiru was bleeding badly, and yet the blood still had yet to completely soak through his outer coat. He was dying. And he knew it. He had to make it to his brother before he died. Ichiru was finally going to be one with his brother like he always hoped he could have been as a child. He should have never even been born. It should have only been Zero, but he was glad that he was able to now become one with him. Ichiru had tried to avenge Shizuka by killing her former fiancé, but Rido was faster and stabbed his arm through Ichiru's chest, right above his heart. He knew he would not live much longer, the blood loss was getting to him. But he had to make it to Zero before it was too late, he had to talk to him. He didn't want to die with his brother hating him.

He walked as steadily as he could to the room where Zero was staying. He knew he was there, because he could feel him. He could always find his twin if he tried. It was the same for Zero as well.

He staggered into the room, expecting to see his elder brother alone in the sparsely lit room. He was surprised to, not only, find Zero with a young woman, but kissing her as well. His entrance alerted the two teens that someone arrived, and Ichiru felt his breath catch in his throat as a familiar pair of amethyst eyes turned their attention to himself. He was also mesmerized by the shining pair of blue accompanying his brother's own.

Taking a step closer, Ichiru made it only two feet before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He was hoping to have gone farther; to at least finish what he come to accomplish. But now it looked as though he would not get to be one with his brother. His eyes closed at that saddening thought, and he tried to summon enough strength to continue. It was hopeless, and he soon felt the cold hardness of the stone floor as he fell to his uninjured side. His eyes closed as the blood loss caught up to him, and he realized how exhausted he truly was. Trying to get revenge for Shizuka's death, and holding his hatred in for so long, added to Ichiru's already exhausted body. Before he was just exhausted emotionally. Now, he was both mentally and physically exhausted.

His thoughts came to a halt when he felt soft, warm hands gently slip his coat to the side and remove his shirt to get where his injury lay. He wanted to see who it was, but could not summon up enough energy to open his heavy eyes. Although, he was pretty sure it belonged to the young woman, as his brother's hands had not been so soft as long as he could remember, nor his touch so warm. He could hear the murmuring of voices, but could not understand what they were saying. The voices spoke for a few moments until he felt a soothing warmth encompass him and relieve the pain he felt in his chest.

The warmth left a minute later, and he heard as the voices spoke again. This time, the voices were a bit louder, but he still could not understand what was being said. The stopped after another minute, and he felt the warmth again, but this time it was accompanied by a stinging pain in his neck. It hurt for only a moment and soon became a comforting feeling of relief. His body did not feel as sore. His body was healing itself. But he did not know why it was doing so. Ichiru had always had poor health and a weak body, but now he could _feel_ his injury healing and his blood replenishing itself at an abnormal rate. And as his sense returned, Ichiru could feel the need for something. He could tell that the something he needed, was right in front of his face. Waiting for him, beckoning him to taste. But why taste? What could there be to taste? And why was he feeling a burning sensation in his throat.

He did not have time to answer, as he felt his face being pulled closer to the delicious scent. It took him a moment, but he soon found a warm, sweet liquid gliding smoothly down his throat. Erasing the burn, and soothing the hunger. He felt his body healing faster, and soon he was completely healed of his near fatal injury. His body exhausted, his mind tired. Ichiru fell back down to the floor in a tired heap. He opened his eyes to look upon the concerned face of the young woman with blue eyes. Turning his head an inch, Ichiru could see his brother standing behind the woman in a protective stance, his own eyes showing the worry he felt.

Giving a smile, Ichiru whispered quietly, "I am glad your taste is woman has improved, Zero-nii-chan. She is much better for you than that Cross girl." His strength used up, Ichiru fell back to the ground in a dead faint, regaining the energy that his body used up to heal his would.

Kagome watched contentedly, with a small blush on her face, as Ichiru settled down and fell into a deep, healing sleep. As soon as she was sure that he was out of danger, Kagome turned back to Zero. He stood behind her and off to the side a bit, as he watched Kagome tend to his brother's wounds. What he wanted to know was where he got such an injury, but he knew that he was not going to get his answer. At least, not for the moment.

His eyes shifted from their place on Ichiru's peaceful face, when Kagome waved her had in front of his eyes. He grabbed the appendage and looked curiously in her direction. Kagome gave a smile as she pulled her hand away. Her smile did not last when she remembered why she was there.

"Zero, we have to go. We don't have time to waste. Yuuki's uncle, Rido, is after her. And there is a chance that–"

"I know. Kaname came in here a few hours ago and informed me of my... _part_ in this. Apparently he has been preparing me for this role ever since I came to Cross Academy. It is my job to kill Rido, and protect Yuuki. I am to kill Rido, alone."

Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit, before she squared her shoulders and declared, "No, you are not going to do it alone. It is my job to help kill him. And I will not let him harm Yuuki, you, or any of the students at Cross Academy, be they Night Class or Day." She looked down at Ichiru and bit her lip before coming to a conclusion. "We need to get him somewhere safe and comfortable where he can sleep in peace."

Zero nodded as he turned to pick up his brother. He disregarded the blood that was staining his clothes; they were already dirty anyway. He followed as Kagome lead the way from the room and up the stairs to the Chairman's house. They were going to leave him where the Chairman had placed her to keep her "safe." Zero still wanted an explanation for how she was not a child anymore, but he also knew that now was not the time to ask. The Academy was being attacked, and it was getting dark. More vampires would be coming and the battle would truly begin as the sun fully set.

* * *

She felt the large flux of his power before she even spotted Rido. Kagome knew that it was somehow being used against Yuuki and the Night Class. Urging Zero to go faster, they soon made it to the top of the Night Class dorms. Bloody Rose in hand and aimed to the dark vampire at Yuuki's back, Zero charged through the door with Kagome at his side. For a brief moment, Zero thought about how much he liked her there. Forcefully shoving those thoughts away, for the moment at least, Zero returned his attention to the group of curious vampires.

The entire Night Class were staring surprised at the pure-blood standing beside an armed Kiryuu. A furious, armed Kiryuu. A furious, armed, completely _vampire_ Kiryuu.

Rido turned his attention from Yuuki's neck when he felt the arrival of his daughter and his new toy. He had waited long enough for Zero to show up, and now it was time for the real fun to begin. He was surprised, and disappointed, to find that he had not absorbed his brother, and was, in fact, looking stronger than he had ever been. From what his senses were telling him, Zero was almost entirely vampire, or at least, on his way to becoming one. And he had a suspicion that it was all his daughter's fault.

His thoughts were interrupted when a shot from the Bloody Rose grazed his shoulder. His concentration shattered, both the Night Class and Yuuki were released. The moment she touched ground, she was surrounded by the Night Class as they moved her farther away from him. They needn't have worried, his attention was no longer on Yuuki, but instead focused solely on the couple standing at the entrance to the roof.

He gave a low chuckle as he said, "You two are late to my party. What? Didn't you get an invitation? You missed the beginning, but at least you are here now. Now the fun can truly begin."

Kagome gritted her teeth together, but didn't rise to the bait. Instead she stood straighter as her eyes took on a reddish glow. Ignoring his senseless talking, Kagome interrupted him as he began to speak of all the _fun_ they could have.

"We are not here to enjoy your _lovely _presence," she drawled out sarcastically. "We are here to protect our friends and family, and this Academy from anymore harm."

He smirked mockingly at her as he baited, "Just as you protected your mother all those years ago?"

Her fangs bared, Kagome said lowly, "I would not have had to do anything if you had never touched her in the first place."

The surrounding vampires gazed on in question at the conversation going on between the immediate threat to the Academy, and the unknown pure-blood that seemed familiar but was unable to be placed.

"True, but you also would not be here if I hadn't."

The air tensed at the realization of who she was. Though she seemed unaffected by the accusation, and only glared harder at him. She could feel Zero's shocked eyes as they looked from her to Rido and back again, his Bloody Rose held almost limply in his hand.

Ignoring the tension, Rido continued, "You were too weak then to protect your mother, what makes you think you would be any stronger now? What happened after your left that would turned you into a child that somehow ended up at Cross Academy? The very place I was revived fully in?" He wanted to know what happened back then, and she was the only one with the answers.

Her hands clenched as she ignored the surprised looks being sent her way. She knew what he was doing, and she figured he may as well know the truth. He was going to be dead soon anyway.

"I was six-years-old when you were killed. Seven, when your followers found where my mother and I lived. She was due to have my little brother in a little over a week when they attacked. I was out collecting herbs in the woods to make her feel more comfortable as she got closer to delivering. By the time I realized something was wrong, it was already too late. I arrived just as my mother took her last breath. She was unable to fight them, and I was in shock at what happened. They attacked me, and I killed them. They thought they were doing you a favor; killing the 'disgusting human' and her 'spawns.' They were stupid and paid for their mistakes. I ran after that, not having any family. No one knew of my existence. So I ran to the one place I felt most at home; the mountains. After a little over a week, I realized that I was growing weak. I stumbled through the woods and eventually came across a small hut. Hoping to find someone to help, I prepared to call out. Imagine my surprise when I find an ex-hunter caring his gun and prepared to kill the vampire he felt outside of his home.

"He did not attack, but instead took me in. I told him my story, and he told me his. I remained with him for almost eight years before he died of heart attack. He taught me the ways of a hunter while I was with him. He hoped it would give me the chance to protect myself should it happen again. He was correct in his assumptions that they would return. Almost a year ago, when your body became closer to completion, your followers realized that I was still out there. Hoping to rid the world of my existence, before you found out I was alive, they sent out a group of about twenty vampires. Seven of them were the strongest followers you had, or so they told me. This time when they arrived, I was a little more prepared. We fought, and I killed them, but not without injury. The strongest one was still alive, but slowed down vastly. I knew I would not survive if I continued, and he had already called for back up.

"I used the rest of my powers to transport myself. And in the process sealed myself into the body of a seven-year-old, the age I was when my mother was killed. I sealed my memories, hoping to more efficiently hide my origin. A vampire can tell when you are lying. How could I lie when I didn't even know the truth? By some weird happenstance, I was dropped close to the Academy. Kaien found me and took me in. Though I sealed away my memories, I was always there in the back of my mind. But I had no influence with the way smaller Kagome transacted with the others. But I could influence her emotions to an extent. I placed great fear of noble vampires and above, because if either of them had bitten me, my seal would have broken and I would have been returned to my original self.

"I placed more fear of Kaname into my brain than anyone else, because he could reawaken my memories from just a mere touch, which was what happened. I had also hidden away my ability to read another person's thoughts, past, and occasional future as well when I transported myself. I would not have been fun having to deal with that. Especially since I did not acquire that ability until I was twelve. My seven-year-old mind would not have known what to do with it.

"When my memories returned, I waited to return to my body until it was time. As soon as I felt you return to yours, I knew it was time. So here I am, and I am about to finish the job Kaname was incapable of doing ten years ago."

"You plan to kill me by yourself?" Rido asked with a smirk and slightly condescending tone, hiding his true nervousness. He knew she was strong, but he didn't know how strong. His smirk vanished when he saw her own smirk. It was full of confidence and her eyes full of determination.

"Of course not. Zero is here with me as well. And he will not let you harm Yuuki ever again. Besides...," she trailed off as she bit her finger and let the blood flow out as it took the form of a sword. "I have the abilities of both my parents. You seem to be lacking in the purification department. Where as, both of us possess at least something that can easily kill a vampire." She looked to Zero with a smile and turned back to Rido, who was silently fuming. But underneath he was trying to find someway out of his predicament. He may be able to survive being cut up into little pieces, but he knew he could not survive a full purification. Especially from a vampire that uses her miko powers in her blood. He could see her purification powers flowing through the sword she created, and he did not like it. Not one little bit.

With one last glance at Zero, Kagome moved swiftly forward to engage him in a fight. He evaded her first thrust of the sword, but barely got out of the way as she turned it around and swung in diagonal arc in his direction. Bringing up his blood ropes, he sent them in her direction hoping to grab a hold of either her or her sword. This endeavorer proved fruitless as she easily escaped his ropes. He jumped back as she ran forward, and was surprised when he felt something cut his arm. Turning his head, he found Yuuki holding her Artemis tightly in her hands. Following its previous path, Rido found that his other shoulder was now bleeding.

Zero used his distraction as his turn to take a shot. He aimed right for Rido's head. As his finger closed around the trigger, Zero felt something within him react to the purification inside the gun. He could feel his blood pumping, and the powers moving toward the gun. The powers that came from Kagome, were reacting to the power from the gun, strengthening it, boosting the guns power. He pulled his finger back and the shot rang out through the night as it headed straight for Rido's head. Rido made to jump out of the way, but the blast was so strong, that he could not get out of the way fast enough and it consumed him. Everyone watched as his body disintegrated into nothing. The remaining vampires tried to flee, but were stopped by the Night Class.

Kagome took one look around the roof to make sure that he truly was gone. Once she confirmed it, she slumped her shoulders. It was easier than she thought it was going to be. Of course, Zero did take the final shot. But she got him into position. Of course, Yuuki was the one who distracted him. But Kagome got him into position! Giving a small huff, Kagome turned when she felt eyes on her person. None of the Night Class were looking at her, and Yuuki was too preoccupied with her weapon to notice her. So that left Zero.

Turning her head to the left, Kagome found Zero staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She wasn't sure what that look was, but it was making her want to fidget. Clearing her throat, Kagome opened her mouth and said, "We should go down to make sure the Academy is safe and the rest of the vampires are gone."

The others agreed and everyone made their way down the stairs and to the gate. There they found an exhausted Yagari, Miroku, Sango, and Chairman. Kagome took one look at the entrance, and then to the blade in her father's hand before coming to a conclusion. It was going to take some time to get the school back to its former glory. But at least now it was safe. And it would remain so for as long as she remained.


	21. Coming to a Close

**Chapter Twenty-One  
Coming to a Close**

Kagome sat in Yuuki's room. She would have stayed in the guest room, but it was currently being occupied by Ichiru. Yuuki was not staying there, and Kagome could not sleep with Zero anymore. The Chairman thought it improper. As soon as the Chairman found out that his "little girl" was not so little anymore, he was reduced to a pile of weeping goo. She tried to rectify the problem she created and called out to him. The moment he heard her call to him with his endearing name, he was upright again and attempted to give her a hug. His plan was foiled when Zero snatched her out of the Chairman's line of attack, and safely into his arms. It didn't bother him any as to the position they were in, and Kagome liked being in his arms as well. But it didn't make it any less embarrassing when the others made comments or sounds. Miroku's waggling eyebrows and lewd comments did not help at all.

They had returned to the house – after telling the students that the danger was over – to settle down as Kagome and Zero made dinner. It was made in silence, but Kagome could not stop sending glances in his direction. She loved watching him work in the kitchen. He seemed so much more comfortable in a domestic setting than he did while killing vampires. Each time she looked at him, she would stop momentarily what she was working on just to watch him. He would catch her staring of course, and that would cause her to blush a few shades before turning away from him, conveniently ignoring his amused smirk. The night continued on much the same way. They each kept glancing at the other, and turning away as if nothing ever happened. Dinner was surprisingly quiet, especially since they had so many more guests than usual. They invited Toga, Sango, Miroku, and Yuuki to eat with the four of them, Ichiru had woken up and was getting use to his healthy, new, vampire self. Kaname had not returned yet, so Yuuki was going to stay with them for dinner.

The evening passed by fairly smoothly, Kagome retold her story to those that had not heard it, and added details she left out while telling Rido. The had a light dessert of ice cream, and soon it came time to go to sleep. Kagome remained standing as the others left to their own sleeping quarters. Yuuki left to the Moon Dorm to wait for Kaname to return. Kagome would have followed Zero, but the Chairman warned against it. The Chairman offered her a pair of Yuuki's larger pajamas, and they fit almost perfectly. They were a bit tight, but at least it was better than sleeping in her other, dirty clothes. Not that she would have minded sleeping in one of Zero's shirts, but she didn't feel like asking him for one.

Giving a sigh as she sat despondently on her bed, Kagome couldn't seem to get to sleep. She had already tried lying down, and though she was a vampire and shouldn't have to sleep at night, her old schedule mixed with the day's earlier battle; made her body want to crumple from sheer exhaustion. But when she lied down, she could not fall asleep. So she sat up to think of a way to help her fall to sleep. Contrary to popular belief, counting sheep did little to help her fall asleep. So she was trying to think of other methods to help in her endeavorer. The obvious answer was a couple doors down, but she was not sure if he would approve.

After another half-hour of sitting on her bed, Kagome gave a huff and stood to leave the room. It didn't matter anymore if he didn't want it. She was tired, and she couldn't sleep without him in the room anymore. When had she become so dependent upon him?

Shaking her head of her thoughts, Kagome moved quietly through the door and down the hall, taking extra care not to wake the others. She made it to his door and only hesitated for a moment before opening it and walking in.

She was not surprised to see him in bed, but she was surprised to see him feigning sleep. Holding in her amusement, Kagome glided over to the bed. And without further adieu, she slipped beneath the covers and gave a contented sigh at the warmth that seeped into her skin. She cuddled closer to his heat, and had to hold in a giggle when she felt him stiffen beside her. A few minutes later, and Zero was relaxing against her. She smiled when she felt him bring his arms around her and hold her close.

They remained silent for a few minutes before Zero's curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Why did you come to my room?"

Giving a small yawn, Kagome answered sleepily, "Isn't it obvious? I couldn't sleep, so I came in here."

"Why?"

Her eyebrows drew together as she tried to figure if he was asking why she came to him, or why she could not sleep. Giving up on figuring it out on her own, Kagome asked, "'Why' what?"

"Why did you come to me when you could have gone to anyone else?"

Kagome rose he eyes to look into his shining purple, and asked, "Do you want me to go somewhere else?"

His answer was the tightening of his arms around her waist, and an inhale of her scent. Content that he did not want her to leave, Kagome continued, "I came because I wanted to be with you."

He turned to his thoughts as he thought of something he had wanted to ask her as a child, but was not sure if she would understand.

"Why were you not afraid of me when you saw me with Yuuki's blood on my face?"

Kagome opened her eyes as she looked up to his serious face with a quizzical one of her own. Not completely understanding what he was trying to ask, Kagome thought about it for a moment when comprehension shone on her face. It soon melted into a smile as she held him closer to herself saying, "Because I knew you did not want to hurt Yuuki. And I could see the pain in your eyes as you realized what you did. Even though my younger mind may not have felt the same way I did, she knew that you would never purposefully hurt her. From the back of my mind I sent a soothing feeling to my younger brain. She reacted the way she did because her 'nii-chan' was sad and hurt. She wanted to fix him." Kagome moved up and gave his cheek a small kiss as she said, "And so do I."

His eyes were open wide when she kissed his cheek. And when he heard her words, he looked to her for assurances. All he found in her eyes was the same look he saw in her smaller body on that same night. He could see the same gentleness and longing in her eyes. But the one that sent his heart thundering, was the complete and unconditional love he saw swimming in her depths. His breath hitched and he could not look away as she moved a bit closer. He met her halfway and locked his lips with her own. It was a sweet kiss, and it conveyed the love he felt for her but could not put into words. She returned the kiss with equal vigor and wholeheartedly pushed the love she had grown for the once human vampire into that single kiss.

They pulled apart and Kagome was happy to find his breathing a bit ragged. Feeling exhaustion finally taking hold of her, Kagome snuggled closer as she closed her eyes with a smile. Now that she was back, she would have the opportunity to get to know Zero as a future husband instead of an older brother. She couldn't wait until they could marry and she could have his children. As sleep finally claimed her tired body, Kagome dreamed of their future black-haired, purple-eyed and silver-haired, and blue-eyed children. The thought that she was actually seeing their future, never crossed her tired mind. But in due time she would realize that what she saw, would come to pass.

Zero watched as sleep took control of Kagome's body, and he felt his own body succumbing to his own exhaustion. He was surprised at how quickly everything had settled down for them. Earlier in the day he was on the brink of becoming a Level E, Kagome was but a child that he loved, his brother was near death, and the Academy was under attack by a group of vampires set on them by the Association. And yet, he found himself falling asleep peacefully next to his, hopefully, future wife. And it seemed like the day's events just slipped to the back of his mind as his body relaxed and he joined Kagome in the land of dreams. They would deal with their near future and the ramifications of them sleeping in the same bed, and the Chairman finding them, in the morning. At the moment, the two peaceful sleepers had no more thoughts as they held each other close and dreamed of their future. Their future together.

The End

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day!  
I hope you have fun and spend it with your family and/or friends!

I know the ending was a bit _bleh._ But I seriously did not know how to end it.

* * *

Thank You to those that read along, and those that will read it in the future. Remember, that I appreciate your comments, and if you find _anything_ wrong, please let me know and I will fix it immediately!

Thanks and God Bless You!!

* * *

1 Corinthians 13: 4-7

Love is **patient**, love is **kind**.  
It **does not envy**, it **does not boast**, it is **not proud**.  
It is **not rude**, it is **not self-seeking**, it is **not easily angered**, it **keeps no record of wrongs**.  
Love **does not delight in evil** but **rejoices with the truth**.  
It** always protects**,** always trusts**, **always hopes**, **always perseveres.**


End file.
